The Demon Puppet
by Blue Spotted Leopard
Summary: On his long training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto is captured by the Akatsuki, which inevitably leads to his death. Yet, afterwards they disappear and not even Jiraiya can find them, until they suddenly appear six years later.DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue: Plans

A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic's and I don't have as much knowledge in this subject than my other fanfics, so please bear with me. Thanks, TR Fan 89 x

This is based on the last few panels of the Manga before the timeskip, so theier are quite a few similarites

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is just a fan made story...**

The Demon Puppet

Summary:  On his long training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto is captured by the Akatsuki, which inevitably leads to his death. Yet, afterwards they disappear and not even Jiraiya can find them, until they suddenly appear six years later.

* * *

**Prologue: Plans**

In a dark cave deep within the forests between Suna and Konoha, a meeting was just beginning as shadows began to appear in the darkness. There was little light that reflected of a small pool of water at the entrance but it still was difficult to make out any details. One by one figures with cloaks that had red clouds in them, began to appear, and they all focussed on one figure that had unique, grey ringed eyes that stared at all the others with great power. Overall nine figures stood, as mere reflections of their true selves. They stood silently as they waited for someone to break the silence and answer the question that they all were thinking, _'What is so important that we need to be summoned now?'_

"Orochimaru has gained the Sharingan," said an eerie voice coming from one of the shadows that filled the cave. At these words the person that was clearly seen to have red eyes tensed up, showing his discomfort at the news that came from his teammate's mouth. "And the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya has taken the Kyuubi away from Konoha for training purposes."

"Orochimaru has, what, 3 years before his next regeneration? So we gonna have to wait three years before we attack then?" said the figure hanging from the roof of the cave. "I guess our success rate would be higher then?"

"No," said the shadow with the ringed eyes. " We will begin our attack when the Kyuubi is returning to Konoha, first. If he has been training with one of the Sannin it would be best to get him out of the way first. Itachi, Kisame, I'll handle this one, under his protection it would make it impossible for you to capture the Kyuubi. And I, personally, would like to see my old sensei again."

"Yes, Pein-sama," replied both Itachi and Kisame. Itachi, the man with the red eyes, stilled stared intently at the man with the ringed eyes as Kisame, the man with the very large sword on his back looked up at the man who had spoken on the ceiling.

"From my calculations we should be ready to begin the Biju extraction process, once I have overcome the problem of Orocimaru's absence. It should only take about half a year to capture all the Jinchuriki and that should coincide with Orocimaru's reincarnation." All the figures nodded in agreement.

"Right, we shall reassemble when the Kyuubi is captured."

"Hai," they all replied in unison. Just as they appeared the shadowy figures all began to fade out one by one, leaving only Pein lurking in the shadows.

"Are you sure this plan will work," he said to himself.

"Of course," said another figure emerging form the shadows, his orange mask reflecting slight glimmer of the pool that filled half the cave.


	2. Chapter 1: The Broken promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is just a fan made story...

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**** The Broken Promise**

Tsunade sighed as she looked down at her huge pile of paper work that she still had to get through before her lunch break. She swore that the piles are getting bigger as the week goes on. The whole morning was dragging by and it didn't help that Shizune had once again hidden her sake. But there another thing that was pressing her mind at the moment and it had been nagging her for weeks now. Jiraiya had sent news that he and Naruto would be back over four weeks ago. Although she knew that her former teammate did get distracted easily, Tsunade knew that he wouldn't be this late without sending word, and that something must be wrong.

She had been sending Sakura out everyday to the gate to get paperwork, in hope that she would tell her as soon as they arrive, but she has been returning everyday without any word. It pained her to see her apprentice coming back disappointed, since she had been hoping that Naruto would return for some time now and since Tsunade started sending her to the gate she watched Sakura get more and more depressed.

A few more hours passed before Sakura had made her appearance at noon. Her face showed disappointment and Tsunade knew that the news was the same as before.

"Hello Sakura, so is there anyone interesting that has entered the village this morning?" Asked the Hokage.

"No, Tsunade-sama, just the usual merchants," replied Sakura, as she passed the papers to her mentor.

"I see," said Tsunade. " Thank you Sakura, you may leave now."

"Umm, Tsunade-sama, I was just wondering whether you have any missions for me? It's just I haven't been out of the village for months and…" she trailed off mid- sentence.

"Sorry Sakura, there are no missions for you at the moment, but i would appreciate if you kept running those errands for me at the moment."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," and with that she left the room, carrying yet more disappointment.

The Hokage looked down at the paperwork that she had just been given and gave out another big sigh; it was time to get back to work. And once again she was dragged into the boredom of her paperwork that swamped her desk.

It wasn't long before she had managed to clear her desk and was reading her last mission report of the day. It was of a mission that Konohamaru and his team had undertaken, as they once again had to find the Tora the cat. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor Genin, as she knew for herself that the cat was more trouble than it was worth, considering that they had captured that cat at least 5 times in the last month.

'_Maybe I should give these guys a chance at a higher ranked mission soon," _she thought. _'They seemed to have to quite a lot of D ranked missions now.' _

Her thoughts were interrupted, as there was another knock at the door.

"Come in," she said. The handle turned and the door opened to show Shikamaru entering the office.

"Is there anything I can help you with Shikamaru?"

"Yes Lady Hokage. The Chunin exams finished weeks ago and I have yet to be put on any missions since that time. Do you have any that I could do… today maybe?"

"Sorry Shikamaru, but there is nothing available yet," Tsunade responded. "You're the second one to come to me today and it was the same for her as well. The rest of you team is on a mission with Kakashi, but I do have a feeling that I'll be needing your skill soon enough." She looked at Shikamaru and a shiver went down her spine. He raised his eyebrow at this and nodded.

"You feel it too then?" He asked. "What ever is giving off this aura is making me restless, something's not right. How troublesome."

"Indeed, Jiraiya and Naruto were supposed to be back weeks ago," said a worried Tsunade. "Do you think that has any relation to this?"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions Lady Tsunade," he suggested. "But I do think that we should stay alert because something is definitely coming and I doubt it is good news." Tsunade knew he was right and this made her more worried about her friend and his apprentice. The only thing that was keeping her going was that fact that they had both promised that they would keep themselves safe. She knew that, especially Naruto, they didn't go back on their promise. Shikamaru saw the look of distress in the Hokage's face and sighed again.

"Look, they probably got sidetracked," he said. "You know hoe Naruto is, he probably came across someone in trouble and is out doing something noble to help them."

"I hope your right Shikamaru," answered Tsunade. "I hope your right." After a few moments of awkward silence Shikamaru spoke up,

"I should probably get going."

"Actually, I would like your advice on something," and she went over some Genin missions that she had been reviewing and began to ask Shikamaru on his opinion on which teams should do what, and whether they should do any higher ranked missions. They both sat and discussed their opinions for about ten minutes until Shizune came bursting through the door, completely out of breath.

"Lady Tsunade, you're needed at the west gate, it's an emergency!" Shizune said, desperately trying to catch her breath. Tsunade's eyes widened,

"O.K. it looks like we were right Shikamaru, come on this will give you something to do." Tsunade said, only to have him reply,

"How troublesome." And they both set off out of the door. Shizune stuttered,

"Lady Tsunade, there is something you need to know first," but they had already disappeared.

"Damn," Shizune thought. "I better find her before she reaches the gate."

* * *

Shizune tried desperately to catch up with the Hokage before she reached the gate; it was odd that she didn't even ask what was going on before setting off. And normally it wouldn't matter, but Shizune really needed her to know this time, as it affected her personally. She knew that Tsunade had something on her mind, but Shizune didn't believe that it would affect her duties like this. Yet most of all she needed to be there for her teacher, for she wasn't going to take this very well. Finally she caught sight of the Hokage and Shikamaru, and they were nearly at the gate.

"Lady Tsunade!" she shouted as she caught up. "There is something you need to know before you get there."

"We'll find out when we get there Shizune!"

"But, Tsunade-sama its Jiraiya!" Both the Hokage and Shikamaru froze in their tracks, se turned to her apprentice to show the panic creeping in.

"We better get going," she said trying to contain herself. "Come on Shikamaru." He immediately complied, without showing any complaints at all. He was still shocked also.

They arrived at the gate to find the gatekeepers crowded around a seriously injured Jiraiya. Tsunade's heart sank, as there was no one else with him. She rushed over to her old teammate; he was covered in burns and blood. He was being held up by a Chunin and was teetering on consciousness.

"We need to get him to the hospital, NOW!" Tsunade ordered. They all disappeared leaving the gatekeeper alone once again.

At the hospital Sakura was quietly doing her rounds when the sound of her sensei's bellowing voice echoing through the halls.

"Get him to A and E immediately!" Sakura ran down the halls to see what the all the commotion is about. She turned around the corner to end up face to face with the Hokage and her old teammate Jiraiya. The whole world seemed to slow down as she looked down at the beaten form of her friend's teacher, yet her friend was nowhere to be seen. Surely he would have come to see if his teacher was going to make it and that when she realised something was wrong. Shikamaru rushed passed her with the others as they went into the hospital room. She saw a glimpse of his face and that was all she needed to know, Naruto wasn't back yet.

"Tsunade- sensei, whets going on?" she asked. "Is that Jiraiya? Where's Naruto?"

"Sakura not now." Sakura began to panic and she began to hyperventilate. She couldn't go through this again.

"WHERE IS HE?' she demanded.

"Shizune, get Sakura out of here and calm her down," said Tsunade trying to treat Jiraiya. He was still trying desperately to stay awake. The hysterical Sakura was escorted out of the hospital room and Tsunade quickly made haste in trying to heal his minor wounds. Yet as soon as Sakura was out of earshot she broke down as well, not wanting her pupil to see he like this. Shikamaru just stood silently and let her carry on with what she was doing but she could see that he was concerned. Tsunade couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to know where Naruto was, and Jiraiya said that he would keep him safe. He had promised.

"Jiraiya, can you hear me?" she stuttered. "Jiraiya?" he opened his eyes and groaned.

"Tsu…Tsunade?" he groaned as he made eye contact.

"Jiraiya, where's Naruto?" She pleaded.

"He's dead," he whispered before exhaustion finally took over and he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Next chapter: The retrieval mission  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Retrieval Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is just a fan made story...

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**** The Retrieval Mission**

Tsunade stared at her friend's sleeping form, tears beginning to build up in her eyes. The boy she had thought of as a brother was dead.

"No you're lying," she screamed at the unconscious man. The whole hospital could hear her screams as they echoed down the hall, straight into Shizune's hospital office. She had finally had gotten Sakura to calm down when their mentor's voice was heard, and all Shizune's hard work was broken down. Sakura darted up from her seat and ran out of the room, deaf to Shizune's pleas.

The rosette burst through the A and E room to find Tsunade creaming nonsense at he unconscious white haired man. She was on her knees beside his bed, with tears streaming down her face onto the bed sheets. Sakura froze, knowing exactly what this meant; Naruto was gone. She didn't even know that Shizune had appeared next to her.

"I haven't seen Lady Tsunade like this since my brother died," said Shizune seriously to Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to do; she stood silently in shock, watching the Hokage.

"You promised," said Tsunade, as her screams faded out. Her head was now buried in Jiraiya's sheets as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Shikamaru finally moved out of his corner of the room and took charge. He couldn't possibly stand seeing everyone in the room fall apart like this and he knew that Naruto wouldn't have wanted them acting like this. He walked up to the bedside and kneeled down next to the Hokage. Grabbing her shoulders he turned her around so that they were face to face.

"Tsunade," he said without any formalities. "You've got to pull yourself together." She carried on sobbing, completely ignoring Shikamaru's words. Naruto was the only reason she became Hokage, she didn't know if she could carry it on. She didn't want to do the job anymore. Shikamaru sighed, he didn't want anyone to see the Hokage this way. If the villagers saw her in this weak state there would be chaos. He shook her violently to get her to snap out of it, but it still wasn't working. He looked at Shizune and Sakura at the doorway for help, but Shizune was experiencing the similar problems. She had her hands full trying to move Sakura from the doorway. He was now getting angry.

"TSUNADE, LISTEN TO ME!" He shouted. "What if the villagers saw you reacting like this for a fallen ninja, you can't act like this! Naruto wouldn't have wanted this. For crying out load, something needs to be done about this but you can't do anything if you keep this up." Tsunade now stared at him. She was shocked that Shikamaru had just talked to her that way, especially considering how lazy he was about everything. He had actually gone out of his way to calm her down. She had stopped crying and began to wipe the tears away from her face.

"Your r..right," she stuttered. Taking a deep breath she gained some resolve and looks towards the doorway. Shizune had managed to get Sakura to sit down on a chair by the door, but she was still in shock, sitting silently.

"Shizune," she said without stuttering. "Do we have any reconnaissance teams in the village?"

"Yes, but only one, the rest are out on missions," she replied.

"Good, send them to my office as soon as they are found. we need to get to work quickly." Shizune nodded and summoned a nearby ANBU and gave him his orders to round up the team. She then went back to Jiraiya, checking his condition again.

"I seem to have managed to heal most of the major wounds and he's stable for now. he just needs to recover from his chakra exhaustion," she said. "I must be informed as soon as he is awake." Shizune nodded in understanding. Tsunade finally stood up and walked to the door,

"Shikamaru, I need you to come with me to the mission briefing, I may need your help again."

"O.K. Lady Tsunade," he replied, following her out of the room leaving Shizune and Sakura. Shizune left the room for an instant to find a nurse and inform her of Jiraiya's condition. The nurse was put on duty to keep an eye on the man, she was to inform the Hokage as soon as he was awake.

Shizune now averted her attention to Sakura.

"Sakura, we don't know anything until he wakes up. There is still a chance that Naruto can be found. Sakura, it is still possible that we can save him." Sakura nodded, without making eye contact. She was clinging to the hope that she had not lost another teammate.

"Lets go to my office," said Shizune. "I'll make you some tea," she guided the girl out of the room, leaving Jiraiya by himself.

* * *

Kurenai smiled as she watched over her team train. They had made so much progress since they had become Chunin. They had become closer than ever and it showed in their teamwork. She watched as Kiba helped Hinata off the ground after Akamaru knocked her off balance. She blushed and they both started laughing at her embarrassment. However, Kiba stopped laughing as he noticed an ANBU's presence. His eyes were focussed to something behind Kurenai, causing her to turn around. She found herself face to face with a porcelain mask.

"_This guy is good," _she thought_. "He was only noticed by Kiba moments before he arrived. Even I couldn't sense him."_

" The Hokage wants you at her office immediately," the ANBU said. "She says it's an emergency. Be prepared to go out on a mission."

"Thank-you," she replied and the team left for the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, what do you plan on doing?" Asked Shikamaru as they entered the Hokage's office. They had been completely silent on the way up from the hospital giving them both a chance to think.

"I'm sending out a tracking team to trace back to where Jiraiya was separated from Naruto. We can't wait for him to wake up. Hopefully we will be able to find him."

"Do you believe what he said was true?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade sighed, trying to keep the tears back again.

"Yes," she said. "But there is some hope that he may be still alive. If not, we should at least retrieve his body."

"You do realise that whoever did this could quite easily face up to a reconnaissance team. Especially if it is the Akatsuki," replied the Nara. Tsunade's gaze darted to Shikamaru in shock.

"You know about the Akatsuki?" She asked.

"Yes, all of the rookie nine does, including Gai's team. we know about Naruto and the Kyuubi. It doesn't take a genius to work out, Kiba worked it out first but now you think about it, it was obvious. Also rumours have been spreading about the Akatsuki for months now. I know that they are after the jinchuriki."

"I see," said Tsunade at her desk. "Well if you do think the Akatsuki is involved, what would you suggest we do?"

"Send the team to find out as much as possible and to keep in the shadows as much as possible. It would be best not to confront them, considering what they did to Jiraiya. Once they find the location of Naruto they should either bring him back if possible, or report back. That would allow you to send more teams out. However, I doubt that, unless he is alive, there is much that we can do in the matter." Tsunade knew he was right although she hated to admit it. It was not worth sacrificing more lives just to bring a dead person back. She just hated the idea of a funeral with an empty coffin. However, she did still need to confirm what Jiraiya said, a team of trackers could do that.

There was a knock on the door and one of Tsunade's receptionists came in.

"Lady Tsunade, you reconnaissance team, Team 8, are here," she said.

"Damn it," said Tsunade. "Shizune didn't mention that it would be Team 8."

"If I may, lady Hokage," said Shikamaru. "It may be better that it's Team 8. Seeing that they are Naruto's friends, like me, they would be more driven to succeed for Naruto's sake."

"That or they'll end up doing something incredibly stupid," replied Tsunade.

"I highly doubt that Shino or Kurenai would let that happen," argued Shikamaru.

"Your right. Send them in," the receptionist nodded and a few moments later Team 8 came into the office.

"You wished to see us Lady Hokage," said Kurenai.

"Yes, as you well know, Jiraiya and Naruto were supposed to be back from their training trip weeks ago. About half an hour ago Jiraiya was found at the gates severely injured and alone." They all gasped. "Being injured and exhausted we couldn't get much information out of him. However, I am afraid he said that Naruto was dead." Tears once again began to build up in her eyes. " You are to track down Jiraiya's scent and follow it back to Naruto. I know Naruto was your friend but you must not let this affect you in the mission. These people are dangerous and you must not confront them. If it is possible he must be brought back, but not under any circumstances will you endanger yourself to do so. is that understood?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage," they replied in unison. They all stood to attention with serious faces of determination. Not even Hinata wavered.

'I'd like to request to go with them," Shikamaru spoke up.

"We need you here Shikamaru."

"I know you think I'm lazy, but I've been wanting to go on a mission for weeks. Besides if these men are dangerous it would be best if they had my strategy skill in case something comes up."

"Very well. I want you five ready to leave within the hour. I'll meet you at the west gate myself. dismissed."

"Hai!" The five all left in the blink of an eye, leaving Tsunade alone. She got up and left her room, making her way to the gate already. Time was of the essence.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru arrived home mere minutes after he was dismissed. He tried not to think about what he had just been told and started packing for the mission. Akamaru just whined next to him.

"I know Akamaru," said Kiba. "I missed him too, but we need to try and not think about it, for the Naruto's sake." He continued packing and mere minutes later he closed his bag, before putting it on his back. He also got a harness for Akamaru and fastened it to his belt, allowing it to hang loosely at his hip. His sister had given it to him for his last birthday. It was to be used for allowing Akamaru to carry the injured, now that he had gotten big enough to do so.

Double-checking that he had everything Kiba turned to is dog.

'Right Akamaru lets get going!"

"ARF!"

After minutes from arriving they departed from their house, heading for the west gate.

* * *

Kurenai couldn't believe that the boy she had grown to love may be gone. She had begun to think that the boy was invincible as she had seen him survive some of the most amazing situations. However, Tsunade's words had brought her back to earth with a crash. She knew that all she could do now is to keep her team focussed, so they could find their friend. So they could give him a proper goodbye.

She had truly wished to see the progress the boy had mad with Jiraiya as his sensei. Those two and a half years seem such a waste now.

Fully packed she set off to meet up with the rest of her team.

* * *

Shino always kept one of his bags packed, in case of an emergency mission. He picked it up and double-checked it before clipping it onto his back and heading back out of his house.

He didn't really know Naruto that well, but he did respect him greatly. He always watched as his comrade always managed to make everyone around him happy. He'd seen Naruto training till he couldn't stand. Once he had found out about the Kyuubi, he couldn't' help but respect him more. He managed to keep smiling as he carried a burden that he knew no one else could handle.

He would do anything to get Naruto back. He would do anything for his comrade. For his friend.

* * *

On he way home Hinata had saw Shizune. She said that Sakura was in complete shock and wasn't talking to anyone. Yet all Hinata wanted to do was collapse and sob for hours, but she couldn't, she knew that Sakura was a strong kunoichi, stronger than her. Hinata had to overcome that, she mustn't stoop to Sakura's level, she had to be stronger than Sakura and keep going. The boy she had fallen in love with had always inspired, and it had kept he going, but now he was gone. She couldn't betray his memory and stay the weak, defenceless and useless kunoichi that she thought she was. She would prove to everyone that she was a great ninja. She deepened her resolve to never give up.

"_I'll have to cry for you later Naruto,"_ she thought. _"I promise to get stronger so we both will get acknowledged."_

She left her house after packing.

"Father I'm going on a mission."

"Why was I not informed of this earlier?" he demanded.

"It's an emergency," she said without cowering. "I'll see you when I get back," and she hurried out of the door. She left her father stunned at this change in her character.

* * *

Shikamaru was already packed. He had wanted to go on a mission for so long, he kept his things ready for anytime. Seeing the Hokage react as she did, he had made his mind up that her would do anything to help. Yet he wasn't just doing it for Naruto or Tsunade, he was doing it to get as much information on the Akatsuki as possible. If it was them responsible, he would not allow this to happen again. One by one they would pay for the death of his friend.

* * *

They all reached the gate with half an hour to spare only to find that the Hokage was already there. she pulled a piece of cloth out from her pocket an handed it to Kiba.

"This is Jiraiya's. get his scent fist and go from there." Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked in understanding. "Good. Now you know how important this mission is so stay focussed. Kurenai your in charge as usual. Shikamaru you are in charge of strategy, but still do as Kurenai says O.K?"

"yes ma'am," Shikamaru replied.

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade, you can count on us," said Hinata, showing everyone how this news had changed her.

'Alright team," said Kurenai. "Lets get going." They all disappeared out of the village into the distance.

"Good luck," whispered Tsunade.

* * *

The team headed to a clearing near the entrance of the village. Kiba pulled out the piece of clot that Tsunade had given him and gave it a quick sniff before allowing Akamaru to get the scent. They both wandered in all directions, trying to find Jiraiya's tracks. It took a few minutes before Akamaru let out a loud bark showing he had found something. Kiba ran towards his dog to find out what it was, with the rest of the team trailing behind.

"Did he find his scent?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't need to," Kiba pointed at a large pool of blood. "He must have been desperate, there is a trail of his blood and there is no sign of him trying to cover his tracks."

They spent 2 hours following the blood trail. From what they could see, Jiraiya must have been moving at quite a pace, because the trail was very dispersed, showing his speed. Hinata noticed that as they went along, there where also trees that had blood smeared on them, as Jiraiya had passed by them.

"He's been past here too," she pointed at the tree. Kiba nodded. He already knew, the scent of his blood was getting more and more familiar. Shino had sent some of his insects ahead, they informed him of any potential danger, as they scanned the forest for chakra signatures. They hadn't found anything yet.

Akamaru skid to a halt not long after their 2-hour marker since leaving. Kiba, who was sat on his back, couldn't work out why.

"Have you got something boy?" He asked. The white hound let out 2 loud barks, causing Kiba's eyes to widen. "He's got Naruto's scent," he said, leaving Shikamaru stunned.

"Akamaru can remember his scent?" Shikamaru questioned. "It's been over two and a half years."

"Sure he can remember it. I can too, but my nose isn't as good as Akamaru's. Also Akamaru seems to be more motivated this time as well." Kiba said sternly, his eyes darkening. "Akamaru had really grown fond of Naruto."

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked. Kurenai sighed and looked at Shikamaru, for she didn't know what to do herself. Shikamaru leaned on the nearest tree and contemplated the situation.

"Naruto's scent is probably from when they were attacked, if Kiba can't smell it. Considering that they were due back home weeks ago, I'm assuming that they were held captive somewhere, and if we follow Naruto's scent we may end up going in the wrong direction. I suggest we carry on following Jiraiya's trail and pick up on the one Akamaru found later." He pulled out a knife and made an X on the tree. "I've marked this position so we can pick up the trail again. What do you think Kurenai- sensei?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," she replied. "O.K. lets head off." they all nodded, with faces of determination, trying not to let their emotions get the better of them. As they headed off one of Shino's insects informed him that there were ninjas ahead.

"We're getting close," he said. "there are people about 3 mile ahead." Hinata sped up.

"I'm coming for you Naruto," she said under her breath.

"Oi wait up Hinata," exclaimed Kiba, as they all tried to keep up with Hinata's increasing pace. Kurenai appeared next to the kunoichi, she noticed tears welling up in the Hyuuga's eyes.

"We'll find him," Kurenai reassured. "We will bring him back, but we need to do it as a team." Hinata knew she was right but she didn't want to leave her Naruto any longer. Finally she closed her eyes and nodded. She slowed down for the rest of the team to catch up. They carried on for about 3 miles as Shino indicated and both Kiba and Akamaru got the scent of Naruto again.

"We've got his scent again," Kiba said whilst grinding to a halt. "And there are other scents as well. We must be getting close."

"Hinata," said Kurenai. Hinata activated her byakugan and surveyed her surroundings. She found a cave.

"There's a cave up ahead, but I can't find anyone within it, something is shielding my view. There is a strange chakra clouding my vision," she said.

"O.K." said Kurenai. "We should proceed with caution." They set off again. after reaching the entrance if the cave Hinata activated her byakugan again and surveyed the inside of the cave.

"There is nothing there," she said. "Even the strange chakra is gone. I don't understand. I think they must have tried to escape. It would explain that distorted chakra." She looked up at the entrance, this place had no security. "You'd expect it to have more security though." Kiba sniffed the air.

"Jiraiya's scent is over there," he pointed. As they all sped further along the rock face to find a huge hole blasted in the rock, showing the inside of the cave.

"This would explain why the security of the place is gone. It must have cancelled out when Jiraiya did this from inside," commented Shikamaru. They all peeked inside to find the cave empty.

"Strange," said Kiba. "The track goes cold here!"

"There's no Genjutsu. I don't understand, how did they get away without leaving any tracks." Said Kurenai.

"There is also no chakra residues from the occupants, not even Jiraiya's, my insects can find nothing," added Shino. Hinata went weak at the knees, finally allowing her emotions for Naruto to take hold. Salty tears began to fall down her face and onto the floor.

"No," she whispered, but everyone still heard.

"We better go over the cave, in case there is anything that we can find, but I doubt that we are going to find Naruto here." Kurenai sighed.

"I agree, whatever technique they used to escape was extremely high ranked. I doubt that anyone has heard of it either, we must get as much information as possible," said Shikamaru. He held his hands clenched tightly into fists so that his knuckles where white. He noticed that there was killing intent coming form both Kiba and Shino, as their anger took over.

"But there is nothing here to report on, there are no traces at all," argued Shino only to have Kurenai glare at him. They left Hinata at the entrance to search the area but they found nothing, just as Shino said. There were scorch marks going up the walls and they found a large pool of blood that had barley dried up. Kiba said it was Naruto's, and that even he couldn't have survived loosing that much blood.

"We should go back down the other track, maybe we could find out where they went from there," said Shikamaru. "Can you pick up any scents at all?"

"No, only from that pool of blood. Not even Akamaru can find anything. Its as if nothing has entered this cave for hundreds of years," Kiba replied.

"Hmmm…. why would they take his body if he was already dead?" Shino said as he appeared next to them.

"You do realise that this is most likely due to the Akatsuki," explained Shikamaru. "I don't know why they wanted the jinchuriki, but eve dead his body would contain secrets about the 15 and a half year containment of the Kyuubi."

"Shikamaru's right," Kurenai spoke up. "We have to keep moving. Hinata, pull yourself together. Remember the Hokage's orders, do not let your personal feelings cloud the success of this mission." Hinata wiped the tears from her face and tried to stand up, only to fall over again. Remembering what she promised herself earlier that day she tried to get to her feet again. Her knees wobbled for a moment, but then she steadied herself and stood tall.

"Lets get as much information as possible, so we can make those bastards who did this pay," she said to her team, with no sign of stuttering at all.

"They will pay," said Shikamaru back. "Akatsuki or not, we shall unleash hell on all of them."

"Even if it takes a lifetime," shouted Kiba and they all set off down the other trail.

* * *

"This is definitely where they were attacked," said Kiba. He could still smell the fear and the adrenaline in the air. They were once again on the road to Konoha, a bit further up from where they deviated into the woods on the way out of the village. The sun was beginning to set, but visibility was still fairly good.

"There are no signs of struggle," said Hinata with her byakugan. "There are faint traces of drag marks on the ground. Last weeks storms must have washed most of it away."

"It seems that they were attacked by one person," said Shino.

"What!" A confused Kiba shouted. "There were at least six."

"My insects can only detect one other chakra source at that time." Kurenai and Shikamaru began to mould their chakra in search of residue chakra from the fight weeks ago. This only confirmed what Shino said.

"He's right Kiba, I can only sense 1 other chakra presence at the time, along with Jiraiya's and Naruto's." Kurenai said.

"Me too," replied Shikamaru.

"But, there were six different people in the attack. I can smell it, you're not saying that they all had the same chakra running through their bodies?" Questioned Kiba.

"It is possible," Hinata replied as she was searching with her byakugan activated. "I've heard of a few techniques that… Oh God!" She stopped in mid sentence after spotting something. Her worried teammates watched as she disappeared only to reappear with a black headband, with the Konoha leaf on it.

"Shit," Kiba swore. "That's his."

"He must have lost it in the struggle," observed Shino. They stood in silence, not knowing what to do.

"We should head back," spoke up Kurenai, only to cause uproar with the rest of the team. Even Shino and Shikamaru showed their anger on their usually expressionless faces.

"We have to find him," said Hinata. " We can't leave him alone and abandoned."

"We never leave anyone behind," shouted Kiba.

"That's enough! Our mission was to try and find his whereabouts and _maybe_ recover his body. All of our tracks have lead us to dead ends. We can't find any more leads, so we can't go any further. The only thing we can do is go to the Hokage and report our findings. Maybe Jiraiya will be awake and we will have more to go on, and we will be able to start the search again. Lets get going…NOW!" The team knew that the jounin was right and accepted defeat. Shikamaru muttered something that sounded a lot like _'troublesome.'_

The headed back to Konoha, the sun was nearly completely behind the horizon. They would have to return in darkness, the hidden leaf village was a good few hours away and they had to be hasty.


	4. Chapter 3: Captured Jiraiya’s story

A/N: I real;y struggled with this chapter, so it may be rewritten at a later date.... sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is just a fan made story...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: ****Captured- Jiraiya's story**

As soon as she had seen off the tracking team at the gates Tsunade went straight back to the hospital. She found Shizune and Sakura in Shizune's office. Sakura had gotten over most of her shock and was now in tears, sobbing into Shizune's arms. Her cup of tea had gone cold on the side. Tsunade knocked on the office door and let herself in.

"Lady Tsunade!" Exclaimed Shizune. "I thought you were at the gates, seeing the reconnaissance team off." Sakura looked up in curiosity, showing her face. Her eyes where red and puffy and tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"I saw Kurenai's team off ten minutes ago," replied Tsunade. "They arrived really early."

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked, struggling to keep from stuttering.

"They are going to track down Jiraiya's scent and try to find out what happened, and to," she paused and looked Sakura in the eye. "… to retrieve the body if possible." Sakura nodded in understanding. She had stopped crying and was now looking at the floor.

"Good," she said.

"Shizune, I'm taking the rest of the day off," said Tsunade. "Please inform me if there are any emergencies."

"O.K. Lady Tsunade," replied Shizune. "I'll finish your paperwork for you."

"Thank-you," and Tsunade left the room. She made her way down the corridor and reached Jiraiya's room. She walked in to find that the man was still unconscious. The nurse was stood at the end of his bed, updating his chart when she noticed the Hokage entered.

"Lady Hokage," the stunned woman said.

"I can take it from here," said Tsunade. "thank-you for your help," she smiled and walked over to the nurse, who handed her the chart.

"Thank-you Lady Hokage," the nurse bowed and hurried out of the room. Tsunade looked at the chart, which showed that there had been little change since she had left. She sat down on the chair at the end of his bed and sat in silence. She promised herself that she would be there when he woke up.

* * *

Neji wondered through the corridor looking for the room number the receptionist mentioned when he entered the hospital.

He'd just got back to the Hyuuga compound after a mission with his team, to find his uncle acting little more off than usual. Most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but Neji could definitely tell that something was wrong. When he dared to ask what was wrong, he only answered that Hinata had left so hasty for a mission that she disregarded his questions. The jounin was shocked to find that the clan leader wasn't angry, he was worried. He was worried that something was wrong with his daughter. Neji wondered if it was the mission that Hinata was on that made her act this way, so he promised Hiashi to go to the Hokage and ask what happened.

Although it was getting late, Neji had still expected the Hokage to be in her office. Yet he arrived to find Shizune behind the Hokage's desk, busy doing all the paperwork.

"Oh, hello Neji." Shizune said from behind the desk. "We weren't expecting the mission report until the morning."

"No, sorry, Gai-sensei's doing that tonight," replied Neji. "Do you know where I can find the Hokage?"

"She's at the hospital, but you'd better not disturb her unless it's an emergency. She's got a lot to sort out," Shizune replied with a little sadness. Neji was sure there was an underlying message there, but he shrugged it off. He thanked Shizune and went to the hospital to see how busy the Hokage was.

So now he found himself in the hospital looking for Tsunade. He eventually found the room to find that all was calm and so he looked through the door's window. She wasn't busy, but after looking at the scene in the room he decided that maybe he shouldn't bother her.

She was sat at the end of the only occupied bed in the room, she was bent over with her head rested on the bed, arms crossed and she was fast asleep. He noticed the white haired man who was also unconscious in the bed and Neji's widened. He now realised why Hinata was acting so strange now. He turned around and made his way out of the hospital, leaving Tsunade in peace.

As he made his way out of the hospital, he bumped into Ten-Ten at the entrance.

"Oh, hey. I was looking for you," the brunette said. "Me and Lee were going to get a bite to eat, since neither of us have anything edible in the house after that long mission. Want to come?"

"Sure," Neji replied as he shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets get going," he answered. They then set off in the direction of Lee's house.

"I looked for you in the Hyuuga compound," she said as they walked through the streets. "They said you went to see the Hokage, something about Hinata right?"

"Yeah, she was acting strange before a mission today and upset her father, he was really worried. I went to see if the Hokage knew why Hinata was acting so strange."

"So, did you find her?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"Who?"

"The Hokage you idiot. What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing I couldn't find her," he lied. They carried on down the street as the red sky was getting darker by the minute.

* * *

Jiraiya groaned, he felt like he had been run over by a stampede. He ached everywhere. Slowly opening his eyes he attempted to get his eyes to adjust to the bright lights in the room. There was a small rustle coming from the foot of his bed and he sat up to find out what it was. He saw Tsunade slouched over asleep, causing his memories of what happened to come flooding back.

His attempts to move proved futile, as his chakra reserves were still dangerously low. There was nothing he could do and he hated that, but he had to accept the bitter truth, and he hoped that Tsunade would too. He noticed that it was dark outside and realised it would probably be best to wake up the hokage in the morning. It had been a stressful day for both of them and they both needed their rest. He lay back down and closed his eyes attempting to get back to sleep. Yet thoughts of what happened still haunted him, it was going to take a while for him to fall asleep again.

Ten minutes later he was still wide-awake, but he was pretending so no one would fret over him. He heard the door open and faint footsteps make their way up towards his bed. Whoever it was shook Tsunade awake.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune's soft voice said. "They're back." He felt Tsunade's head dart up.

"Did they find him?"

"No," she replied. "They said the trail just completely disappeared, but they did find this." Jiraiya opened his eye just a fraction to see Naruto's headband in the woman's hand. "Kiba said it was Naruto's"

"I see," Tsunade said softly. "Can you arrange to meet up with them now. I want the full story."

"They are already waiting."

The women left leaving Jiraiya alone. Eventually he got back to sleep, but he had never felt more vulnerable in his life."

* * *

Tsunade's meeting with team 8 had not gone well. The fact that they practically found nothing made her want to talk to Jiraiya even more. She didn't doubt the team's tracking abilities at all but she needed more to accept Naruto's death. When she re-entered the hospital, he was still fast asleep. She would have to wait until the morning.

* * *

Jiraiya was awoken again as he heard noises out on the streets. Realising that it was morning he opened his eyes to see if Tsunade was back. She was. Once she noticed he was awake she raised her head and looked in his direction.

"Tsunade-hime," he groaned.

"Your finally awake," she smiled. This was too much for him and he broke down.

"Tsu…unade, I .. I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I should h..have protected him, but…" He paused and averted his gaze downwards. Tsunade frowned.

"Its O.K. Jiraiya," she tried to comfort the man. "You can tell me what happened when you're ready."

"No, I'm ready now," he said. "But could the rest of his team be here as well. They should know what happened."

"Kakashi's on a mission, but I do know some others that want to know what happened." Tsunade spoke in a professional tone, trying not to show Jiraiya how insecure she felt at that moment. "I'll be right back." She went out of the room and went to the waiting room at the entrance of the ward to find all of team 8, Shikamaru and Sakura. To her surprise Neji was also there.

"Neji what are you doing here?" The Hokage asked.

"I went looking for you yesterday and saw Jiraiya in here. I know something has happened but none of these guys have said a word to me. I want to know what happened. I have a right to know!"

"You're right," she answered. Looking up at the rest of the ninja she carried on, "He's awake and wants to tell us all what happened. Sakura can you fetch Shizune." Sakura nodded and disappeared in the direction of Shizune's office.

Tsunade saw Akamaru and sighed.

"Kiba I think Akamaru is too big to be in the hospital know. I don't think he should come."

"But Lady Tsunade! I gave him a bath and everything, he wants to be there as well."

"Very well, but only because this is special circumstances."

"Yes Ma'am."

Once Sakura arrived with Shizune they all made their way to Jiraiya's room. When they arrived they found the man had managed to sit up and he was looking down, appearing to be lost in thought. Sakura spoke up.

"Jiraiya," he looked up to the group of people. "Is it true, is Naruto gone?" The man's gaze went back to his bed sheets and he nodded. They all sat down, waiting to find out what happened.

"We were on our way back to Konoha when we were ambushed." He started the story. "It was the Akatsuki, 6 of them. There was something strange about them. They all had ginger hair and all had piercings all over their body. One of them was Yahiko."

"Your student," Tsunade questioned.

"Yeah, but I think all three of them are part of the organisation. You see, all 6 of them had the rinnegan. I think Nagato is controlling them all unique powers, we didn't have a chance. I was knocked unconscious and Naruto was severely beaten. We were dragged to their lair. Naruto said that we were in a cave about 2 and a half hours away from the Konoha road." They all sat in silence.

"We were tried up and I noticed that Itachi and Kisame were there too. Yahiko said that they needed to knock Naruto out for the Complete Nine Illusionary Dragon Seal. I didn't understand." He began to break down, but he carried on.

"They t..tortured him, and they said I had to watch. I tried to escape then but Kisame drained all my chakra with that damned sword. I barely had the strength to move." He looked around the room pausing slightly. He noticed Sakura and Hinata were in tears, and the rest of them were staring intently at him, trying to get him to carry on. Akamaru was right next to him, with his head resting on the Sanin's hand. He looked up to Jiraiya, whimpering slightly. Jiraiya gave a slight smile and patted the dog on the head, summoning the strength to carry on the story.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Jiraiya was tied up in shackles and rope looking directly into Naruto's eyes as 2 of the Pein's continued to torture the boy. They had started off by breaking all of his limbs, but he stayed conscious. Jiraiya knew that most people would have passed out from the pain, but he winched, trying his hardest not to scream. Once that didn't work they stabbed him repeatedly before beating him. Jiraiya heard them say that he should start to get woozy from the blood loss.

After a few hours of severe blood loss, his wounds began to heal and his whimpering subsided.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya whispered.

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei?" Jiraiya shuddered at the way he was addressed.

"Are you O.K?" He asked. Naruto brought his head up and tried to smile.

"Of course, it takes more than this to defeat me ero-senin!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry about all of this. I will get us out of this once I get enough chakra!" Naruto's eyes widened as someone appeared behind Jiraiya.

"I highly doubt that," said the person behind him and Jiraiya winced as something dug into his shoulder. "You won't ever have enough chakra." He turned his head to see Kisame grinning and his sword was once again draining whatever chakra he had left. "You will watch everything we do to this little brat!" Kisame turned to the boy.

"You seem to have more stamina then others. But don't worry, that will make it more fun for us!" Naruto glared at the swordsman, as Itachi came out from nowhere and started to stab and beat the boy, trying to open up his wounds. Yet after a few more hours of the same thing over, and over, the Akatsuki were starting to get frustrated.

"Why won't you pass out?" Kisame yelled in sheer frustration.

"Kisame, clam down," said Pein.

"Why isn't he unconscious, we can't carry on unless he's unconscious. He should be dead by now, but he's just sitting there!" Kisame rented. Pein didn't know how to reply for he knew he was right. He was about to tell Kisame to shut up when a low growling sound from the blonde jinchuriki interrupted him. All their eyes where averted to the boy, who looked up to them. His eyes were red with slits for pupils. His whiskers had become thicker and the killing intent was making everyone shiver.

"Kyuubi," they all thought.

"**I will not be taken!" **He said. His voice was deeper and angry. **"I will not be collected. I will not let you!" **He let out one final roar before collapsing where he sat.

"Oh God," Naruto said weakly. "I've never seen it so mad before."

"It looks like we are going to have step this up a gear!" He heated up the sword in his hand until it was glowing and he rammed it right into his lungs, causing Naruto to scream in pain.

The hours turned into days and the days, which turned into weeks and the Akatsuki grew more and more frustrated. Naruto's screams slowly grew quieter as his spirit was solely breaking. Jiraiya, himself, was barley kept alive, he tried his hardest to escape, but Kisame came regularly to drain his charka. Naruto would sit for hours at a time completely emotionless. Jiraiya couldn't let them break him.

"NARUTO! Snap out of it!" Naruto shook his head as he came out of his trance; he looked up at his teacher.

"Sensei, I don't think I can hold on much longer. I'm so tired."

"Naruto the Kyuubi won't let you. You've got to hold on."

"But I give up."

Jiraiya was heartbroken, the boy who would never give up and given many people new hope, had finally broken. He noticed Itachi and Pein head toward them.

"NEVER GIVE UP NARUTO!"

"Don't give the boy hope," Pein said to the toad Sannin. "Itachi, we have to finish this. Use it."

"But Pein sir." Itachi replied. "It's more dangerous than the original. I've not even mastered it yet."

"Just do it!" Pein demanded. Itachi's eyes changed so that it showed a ring with 3 blades, and he looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Tsukuyomi, living death." Itachi muttered. The two stayed completely still for about 10 minutes as Itachi's Genjutsu worked. Jiraiya had heard about Tsukuyomi before, but he thought it only lasted mere seconds on the mortal plain. He struggled against his shackles in an attempt to stop Itachi's technique, since he knew Tsukuyomi was lethal. But he couldn't break free. Once Itachi's technique had finished Naruto was completely broken. He sat there, emotionless, his eye's unfocussed and his face was completely blank.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya said, but the boy didn't respond, he looked at his sensei blankly.

Itachi was exhausted by the technique and fell to his knees. Kisame came and helped him up, trying to take him somewhere he could regain his strength.

"What did he do?" Jiraiya demanded.

"A more advanced form of Tsukuyomi. He just endured months of mental and (what seemed like) physical trauma. It won't be long before the Kyuubi runs out of chakra." He stabbed Naruto in the gut. He didn't even flinch. "It won't take long," he kicked him in the back to have the same reaction. "Before," he kicked him again. "He finally gives up."

"Why are you doing this to knock him out?" Jiraiya begged.

"Because he needs to be unconscious so we can extract the demon. Since you are going to die soon I'll tell you, sensei. We are going to gain control of all the Biju."

"But you'll kill all the jinchuriki," Jiraiya exclaimed.

"A few deaths are nothing, I will make everyone understand pain." He gave Naruto a final kick to the head and the blonde fell unconscious.

"Finally," he said. He summoned a few of his other selves and left with them.

"Goodbye sensei. Kisame sort him out!" Kisame grinned.

"He's as good as dead now!" Kisame said. "Now you will die too!" He raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

_END FLAsHBACK_

* * *

"So I was so enraged to a point that I managed to break free. I drove myself over my limit and I blew open the wall. Kisame tried to stop me but I fought back until I could eventually break free. I kept running until I got to Konoha, exhausted."

Jiraiya finished. He was crying.

"Tsunade, we still have time to stop the extraction and save him."

"No we don't," said Shikamaru. "We went after them and they're gone. We cannot after them. They're gone. We cannot find them anywhere. Whatever they were doing, they've done it now. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence, until Tsunade spoke out.

"We have to let everyone know."

* * *

Tsunade had got all Naruto's friends and told them the news. Iruka took it the hardest. Kakashi found out with the rest of Shikamaru's team on their return from the mission. All she had to do was tell the village.

The village gathered waiting for an announcement from the Hokage. She arrived at the top of the tower and began to talk to the village.

"Uzumaki Naruto has been killed by the Akatsuki." some of the villagers cheered. "SILENCE! The Akatsuki now have the Kyuubi in their possession. You should all be ashamed. He spent his whole life protecting you from its wrath and now he has been killed we are all in danger!" She paused watching as the entire village stood in silence.

"Now he is dead you al might as well know something. Something that even the boy didn't know about. His parentage. The person you have hated for the past 15 years was the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. The fourth Hokage sacrificed his own son to save you all. That is all." She abruptly left, leaving them all in shock and ashamed.

* * *

All of the 'Rookie' teams, Team Gai, Kakashi, Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade attended Naruto's funeral. They had to wait for Jiraiya to recover; now he stood next to Tsunade. Naruto's coffin was empty except for his headband. His name couldn't be put on the memorial stone like Kakashi wanted because he technically wasn't K.I.A.

After the funeral Jiraiya left to get back in contact with his spy network. He told Tsunade that her needed to find the Akatsuki as soon as possible. He also said that he was going to warn all the other Jinchuriki. As they all left Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi were the only ones left at the fresh grave.

"Goodbye," Tsunade said. "I can only hope that until we find your body that you are still alive."

"I will get those bastards and make them pay," Said Kakashi.

"I'll keep my promise," said Sakura. "I'll find Saskue for both of us."

They all left the graveyard together, leaving the grave alone. Now they were gone, one by one the villagers gathered up the courage to pay their respect to the boy they despised. As the sun set his grave was covered with tributes and flowers, but t wasn't enough to make up for what they had done.


	5. Chapter 4: The Major Complication

_A/N: Sorry about the slight repetition in this chapter guys, but I guess the first two paragraphs are just like a small intro to the chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is just a fan made story...**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**** The Major Complication**

Pein looked at his new surroundings, the Akatsuki had to move as quickly as possible from their base once Zetsu had informed them that Konoha had sent one of their best trackers to find them. It had gone from bad to worse once Jiraiya has escaped. The man had gone into such a rage that he had overpowered the two guarding him and slipped out of their grasp. Pein looked down at eh Kyuubi boy that was sat opposite him, unconscious but alive. He couldn't risk him being taken away by the leaf ninja, so they had to escape, leaving no trace of themselves whatsoever.

They never would have managed if it wasn't for him.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

They where just about to start the ritual when Kisame arrived with the bad news.

"Jiraiya has escaped," he said to his leader. Pein sighed in frustration and continued to make hand seals to start off the Biju extraction. They should have enough time to extract the Kyuubi before leaf reinforcements arrive.

"That doesn't matter now, we'll have to worry about that once the extraction has finished. Now get into position, we are about to start."

Kisame nodded and jumped onto one of the fingertips of the statue that was used for the biju extraction. Once they were all in place, their leader spoke out once again.

"It should take three days for a full extraction. Everyone perform the hand seals and mould their chakra."

"Yes, sir," and all nine of them began to extract the kyuubi's chakra from the unconscious Naruto.

The first stage went pretty smoothly, after Pein initiated the jutsu. Chakra came out of the mouth of the statue in the form of dragons and completely covered the unconscious boy. However, once the crimson chakra began to seep out of the jinchuriki the statue began to shudder uncontrollably.

"It's not going to hold," shouted Hidan. "Don't you think we should stop?"

"No, we carry on," said Pein. Yet before he could finish what he was saying the whole thing blew up. Rubble flew out in all directions as a huge fireball appeared and engulfed the whole cave. The nine Akatsuki members where found crouched on the ground of the cave after trying to escape the impact of the blast. Naruto was no longer covered in the strange chakra and the kyuubi's chakra was no longer pouring out of his eye sockets and mouth. He was once again lying on the dusty floor unconscious and unharmed.

Deidara stood up and looked around in confusion,

"What the hell was that? That was what I was told would happen."

"That wasn't supposed to happen," answered Konan and she turned to her partner. "I thought you said you worked out although bugs to the extraction process."

"I did," he replied. "I don't know what happened."

All of them, including the shadows stayed and recovered for a few hours. The blast had severely injured those that where physically present and the rest were suffering from chakra exhaustion as most got drained from them during the explosion. Suddenly the shadow of Zetsu spoke up,

"We've got a problem, there is a team of trackers from Konoha heading straight here."

"Who are they?" Pein asked.

"Not quite sure," he replied. **"**_**There seems to be a Hyuuga, an Abarame**__**and an Inuzuka."**_

"What!" Exclaimed Hidan. "You can easily take that lot on."

"No we need to leave now, we can't risk loosing the Kyuubi to them."

"Bit there is no way you have enough time to hide you tracks from them," retorted Sasori.

"Actually there is," said a voice from the shadows.

"What, who's there?" shouted Hidan.

"That is none of your concern. You all go to your bodies, Pein and I shall sort this out." They all glanced to their leader, unsure whether to take orders from the man in the shadows. Pein nodded to show his agreement in the matter, so the shadowy figures faded into the darkness. Once they had gone, Pein asked the man,

"And how do you suppose we get out of here then?"

"Well I mainly just do this for myself, but it should also work for all of you as well. It will leave no evidence that any of you were here whatsoever," said the man. He stood in complete concentration until the surroundings became distorted, twisting around the point where he was standing. The present members of the Akatsuki stood in shock as all the rubble and their leader started to disappear into this one spot. It took mere moments for everyone to be engulfed, leaving no evidence whatsoever of where the Akatsuki had gone.

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

Pein was now waiting for everyone to arrive in their new headquarters in person, which would take days. They needed to discuss face to face what had happened and where to go from there. Yet there was on thing he knew was that if it wasn't for his 'partner's' appearance half of the hidden leaf village would be hot on their heels right that second.

Of course the rest of the Akatsuki still didn't know the identity of their 'saviour' and little did they know that he was the main reason for bringing them together in the first place. Pein once again directed his gaze to the man with the orange mask who had saved their necks. The others see him as a nascence, a complete airhead, and he was quite good at hiding his real self from them. He didn't know how the rest of the Akatsuki would take it if they knew his true identity, especially the Uchiha. Pein understood that, but it was just going to lead to more complications.

"You know that they are going to want answers," said Pein to Tobi. "What are you going to say? Are you going to reveal yourself fully?"

"No," replied the man. "I'll explain who I am up to a point. However, I will not tell them that I am Uchiha Madara."

"I see," nodded Pein, as he looked over at Kisame and Itachi at the other end of the cave. "Do you have any idea where to go from here?"

"Yes, I shall explain everything when everyone arrives, it is essential that everyone knows what is going on." answered Tobi.

"Well that's why they are coming," said Pein.

"Indeed, I hope they manage to get here without being watched," replied the masked man. "We have lost enough secrecy when Jiraiya escaped."

"I know," said Pein, "and they now think that the Kyuubi jinchuriki is dead and we must keep it that way."

"Don't worry I'll sort that out as soon as he wakes up." and they both sat in silence again.

* * *

It had taken about four days for everyone to arrive at the new base. Naruto had regained consciousness after the first day and by that time Hidan and Kakuzu had also arrived. Kisame was keeping watch over him and approached pine,

"Pein sir, the boy is awake," he said.

"Good," he looked to two of his other bodies silently commanding them to go and fetch the boy. They both nodded in understanding and brought him into the shadows, away form the rest of the Akatsuki present. Tobi stood there and was looking at the boy, who stared back. His face was still blank and emotionless, and at this Tobi smiled from underneath his mask.

"Good, he's not recovered from the mental trauma," said Tobi, " this will make this much easier."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Pein.

I'm going to try and take control of the boy. I'll tell you if it works," he replied. Taking off his mask he revealed the Sharingan and looked towards the blonde. He looked into his eyes until the Genjutsu finally took hold.

* * *

Madara stood in a dark room, the walls covered in pipes and he stood ankle deep in water. Beside him stood the jinchuriki brat and he was staring intently at eh huge bars that covered on of the walls. It was a gate and a small piece of paper was there keeping it shut, it had the word seal on it. Behind the bars two huge red eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"Finally made an appearance then, Uchiha Madara," boomed a voice that echoed around the room.

Madara smiled and looked into the eyes from where the voice came from. The Kyuubi had obviously sensed his presence since the jinchuriki was captured weeks ago, and he sounded angry.

Suddenly it let off a huge amount of chakra, to let Madara know that he had already fully recovered form the ordeal. Madara turned and looked at the boy, he was still stood in the same position looking completely blank and empty. He needed to talk to the Kyuubi in private. He closed his eyes and began to mould some chakra. Once he opened his eyes again and the boy was gone.

"That's better," he thought, as he looked back up into the enclosure that held the fox.

"Kyuubi," he said.

"What do you want Uchiha?" the Kyuubi demanded.

"I want the fox summoning scroll. I know you have it."

"Why would I give it to you? You are with those who are trying to put me in that monstrosity with all those other biju and use me."

"I am the one who is giving them an alternative option."

"Which would be?" asked the Kyuubi.

"You get to stay here."

"Why would I want that, I hate being stuck within this brat."

"You'll just have to trust me," Madara said, looking directly into the eye of the Kyuubi. It took a brief struggle but the fox finally admitted defeat.

"Fine, you can have the scroll but why do you want it anyway?"

"It's for the boy," said Madara as the scroll appeared in front of him. He looked at the scroll and smiled meeting the kyuubi's eyes again.

"I'll be seeing you again," he said before disintegrating, leaving the Kyuubi on his own again.

* * *

Tobi became aware of his surroundings as he left Naruto's mind. He was still crouched down in front of the boy with his mask off. The boy had been on this plain since Uchiha had got rid of him, trying to talk to the Kyuubi alone. Performing hand seals that the Kyuubi had instructed Madara summoned the fox's summoning scroll and it appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What's that?" Asked Pein. Tobi looked up to him and smiled.

It's a Fox summoning contract. We need to get him to cancel out his toad summons, or that Jiraiya will know that he is still alive."

"I see," replied Pein.

The unmasked Uchiha turned back to the blonde, making eye contact once again.

"Can you hear me?" He said. Naruto showed a spark of recognition at these words and his emotionless face nodded.

"Good, now do you remember what happened?" He shook his head. "Do you know why you are here?" And once again the boy slowly shook his head.

"You are here to do everything I say. I am here to train you. Do you understand?" He nodded. "O.K. I am now your master." Tobi brought the scroll into view. "You are to switch your summons to the fox. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, his blank eyes still conveying nothing. Tobi opened the scroll to show that it only had two signatures from over one hundred years ago. The blonde bit his thumb and drew blood. He covered his fingertips with his blood and left his imprint on the scroll. He then paused and looked up to Tobi, who understood. The boy had forgotten who he was in the past few weeks. It was amazing that he still knew what to do with the scroll, which lead Tobi to believe that he could still remember all his other shinobi training as well.

"You need to write Uzumaki Naruto," he said and the boy wrote down his name. "Good, now you must keep the scroll with you at all times, no one else must get it. Is that understood?" he nodded again. "Give it a try." Naruto performed the jutsu without saying a word. A small black fox appeared. Silently the two communicated, as they both got to know each other. The fox was slightly confused considering that they hadn't been summoned for a long time, yet it eventually showed that it accepted Naruto as his new summoner. Finally the fox turned to Tobi and bowed, which made his now masked face smile.

"Perfect, now send him back and sit silently out of the way until I call you,' Tobi ordered. The blonde complied. The fox disappeared in a cloud of smoke and he sat back down against the wall in the shadows holding the large scroll.

* * *

Once all of the Akatsuki members arrived the meeting began, as Tobi / Madara stayed in the shadows.

"Could you tell me what on earth happened back there?" Demanded Hidan, who was already agitated even though the meeting had just started.

"The kyuubi's chakra was too strong for the container to handle straight away. We should have started from the one tail demon and gone up from there," Pein replied.

"And you didn't think to check if that would happen before? Jashin-sama is not pleased," said Hidan.

"Hold your tongue Hidan," shouted Kakuzu. "Show Pein some respect."

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinking," he retorted.

"I assure you that I double checked for this and the theory was sound. It was just an anomaly that none of us could have predicted," replied Pein, leaving Hidan lost for words.

"So," Sasori spoke up. "How did you get away from all those trackers?"

"That would be down to me," said Tobi in the shadows. "I created a disruption in time and space and brought all evidence of our presence in that cave here, it is impossible to track."

"And you are?" Inquired Sasori and Tobi stepped out of the shadows.

"Tobi?" Deidara shouted. "Like an idiot like you could do that!"

"He happens to be my partner," said Pein. "And he saved all our necks now show some respect!"

"Partner?" They questioned, making Tobi speak up.

"Both Pein and I started up the Akatsuki together." Leaving them all stunned, as they weren't used to seeing Tobi act so mature.

"Fine," said Kisame. "What are we going to do now the biju container has been destroyed?"

"Is it possible to make another one?" Tobi asked Pein.

"It is, but it took me over four years to get the last one up and running and that time I didn't have to start up from scratch."

"So how long will it take?"

"I can't say, but it'll take longer than before."

"We'll start to capture the jinchuriki when it's ready then," said Tobi.

"What will we do till then?" questioned Deidara, yet before anyone could answer Itachi spoke up.

"What about the Kyuubi?" This left everyone speechless, most of them had already completely forgotten about the nine tails' container and were curious whether he was alive or not, and what their leader would do about it. Tobi sighed and went to answer the question.

"Boy," he called out. Naruto came out from his hiding place in his completely blank state, clutching hold of his large summoning scroll. "I have complete control of him. We'll al be training him to capture the jinchuriki. By the time we are ready to start searching again he would have surpassed all the Sanin put together. He's the perfect weapon. And Deidara, we'll stay here in hiding until the container is ready."

"What! We can't survive like this, we need supplies and sunlight," said Deidara.

"I can handle supplies," said Zetsu. "They can't track me."

"And this cave is bigger than it looks," said Pein. "It goes on for miles down there and no-one knows we are here, there are a caves large enough for training and the sunlight can get through in places. We're all set really." Deidara frowned and accepted defeat.

"O.K." said Tobi. "Dismissed."


	6. Chapter 5: Sasuke's return pt1

_Time skip 4 years_

**Chapter 5: Sasuke's return, part 1**

"Why do we have to do this again?" asked a disgruntled Kiba to the blonde next to him.

"Because it is a duty of all Chunin to watch the gates at some time in their career," replied Ino. They were sat in the booth at the main gates of Konoha. The two 19 year olds had been sat in silence for the first two hours of their duty until Kiba had spoken up.

"But it's boring, no-one has come in or out of Konoha since we got here," he moaned.

"Kiba stop moaning, just be glad it's quiet, it means we can relax for a bit."

"I think that all those years with Shikamaru have rubbed off on you Ino," grinned Kiba. "I've never seen you this relaxed before."

"Yeah well, isn't that a good thing?" Ino said. "Where's Akamaru anyway?"

"He's taking a nap in that tree," Kiba pointed across the road. "I'm ashamed to call him a dog, I mean isn't sleeping in trees a cat thing?" He shook his head in shame, only to hear a load bark coming from that direction. "Oops, I think he heard me."

"Well at least one of you is alert, even if it is the one having a nap," Ino giggled.

"Hey!"

"Calm down Kiba, you're such a hot head," she said. "I was just kidding." He frowned and looked toward the gate for a second.

"So, how is Kurneai? Asuma said that their son is getting really big." Ino asked and Kiba turned to look at her.

"Yeah, the little devils getting too clever for his own good," he grinned. "She says that she hasn't seen Shikamaru around for a while, she and Asuma are getting worried."

"Oh, he's been really busy with his strategy work with the hokage," she replied. "He's been getting more and more busy since he became jounin."

"Yeah, Asuma said that they haven't even played shougi in months," said Kiba.

"I know, I think Asmua-sensei also misses him in training as well."

"I think you may be right," Kiba agreed. "So, I hear your doing quite well with your medical trainig."

"Great, i'm thinking about specialising in something," she replied. "Lady Tsunade thinks that would be the best thing to do, since I'm not a good all rounder like Sakura."

"Cool," Kiba said. "So what are you thinking of specialising in?"

"I was thinking Neuroscience. I could combine families knowledge … Whats wrong?" Kiba had tensed up and looked as if he was listening for something in the distance.

"Akamaru said there is someone coming," the replied. "He says that they may be hostile. Shit!"

"What! You were the one who was bored!" Ino exclaimed, but Kiba just shrugged it off and told her to stay alert. They noticed four figures coming along the road to the village appear in the distance. It was hard to figure out whether they were dangerous until they came closer. Yet, the fact that they were not trying to hide their presence probably meant that they were either not a threat, or so dangerous that they didn't need to. Ino was hoping that it wasn't the latter. She heard Akamaru growl from his tree and she looked at Kiba, it looked like he had picked up the scent too.

"Do you know who it is?" She asked the other Chunin.

"I don't know yet, I can't single one of them out just yet. No wait, I think I've got something. Damn it," he paused.

"Well do you know it?"

"Yep, and we are in serious trouble! That's Sasuke and that team of his." Kiba said. Ino's eyes widened and she pulled out a kunai and readied herself. She had heard about when he had killed Orochimaru 3 years ago, he was much stronger than the both of them.

Finally she could properly identify the four people that were calmly heading to the gates of Konoha and Sasuke was indeed one of them. There was one woman with long red hair and glasses. She was dressed in a baggy overcoat, shorts and tall black boots. One of the men was extremely tall with ginger hair; he didn't seem that threatening at all. His kind expression melted the blonde's heart. The same couldn't have been said for the man next to him. He was average height, very pale and had a huge sword strapped to his back. His purple eyes showed coldness and arrogance and the expression he wore showed pure malice. Finally her gaze rested on Sasuke, the man she used to idolise in her every waking moment. Ino could see that he had grown more gorgeous in the 6 years he had been gone. Yet Ino couldn't let him loose her concentration, she had gotten over him when he left the village.

Ino took a deep breath and turned to Kiba before whispering,

"What do we do? There is no way we can take on all of these guys. Haven't you heard the stories? These guys are unstoppable!"

"Ino!" Kiba harshly whispered. "I've already let out a signal to the hokage." Ino cringed as he pointed out the scroll used for alerting the hokage of any danger. Ino couldn't handle this, everything was happening so quickly; she was still trying to get over the shock. Feeling ashamed of her behaviour she straightened herself up and watched the group ever closer.

Their backup hadn't arrived when the four made it to the gate. The two gatekeepers were waiting for their attack but it never came. Kiba spoke up.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"

The raven-haired man glared at the Inuzuka before letting the smallest grin appear on his face.

"Is that the way to greet and old friend _Dog Breath_?"

"Well you kind of lost my friendship when we risked our necks trying to bring you back! I promised myself that I would never let you hurt any of my friends again." Ino nodded next to him; she wished that the reinforcements would get here sooner.

The man with the large sword was getting agitated next to him.

"Sasuke, can't we just kill them and go. This little reunion is getting boring."

"Shut up Suigetsu." Sasuke ordered. "We don't want any trouble."

"Ha!" Ino scoffed, "I find that hard to believe."

"I don't know Ino," Kiba said. "They haven't tried to attack us yet."

"But," she said, not taking her eyes off the team. Kiba stopped her before she could say anymore.

"He's not lying. I can smell it," he said.

"Yeah, listen to the dog boy," Suigetsu sniggered.

"Suigetsu!"

"Sorry, Sasuke."

"Anyway, where's that mutt of yours? From what I remember it never left the top of your head." Sasuke asked. "Not that you would be a match for us with or without that ratty thing." At that moment a huge bear sized dog came down, snarling at Sasuke. Suigetsu winced at the sight of the huge dog. The larger man stood completely unphased as the woman hid behind him.

"What the heck is that thing!?!" Exclaimed the swordsman.

"It's his dog you idiot," Replied Sasuke.

"But you said that it rode on that guys head!" Suigetsu retorted.

"That was 6 years ago you idiot," shouted the woman from behind the man.

Akamaru let out another load bark that put an end to the bickering.

"Enough of this! State your business here Sasuke!" Kiba shouted.

"I need to talk to the Hokage. Its important." Sasuke replied.

"And what makes you think that we'll let a traitor like you talk to the hokage?" Questioned a voice out of nowhere. In a flash 6 ANBU members surrounded the 4 outsiders. Ino let out a sign of relief.

"What took you guys so long." she said. The ANBU captain waved his hand in dismissal.

"Not now Ino."

Sasuke put his hands in the air.

"You can arrest us if you want, as long as I get to talk with the fifth. It's important. We won't even put up a fight… will we Suigetsu?" He glared at his teammate who was showing more intent to attack. The fish man frowned,

"No Sasuke."

The ANBU captain pulled out handcuffs and restraints for the four travellers.

Uchiha Sasuke, you and your companions are under arrest. You will be taken to the holding cells where the Hokage will decide your fate." The captain said, as he put on the restraints on Saskue. Once finished with the 3 men he headed to the female of the group only to be intercepted by Akamaru. He whined and stated to nudge her backpack with his nose.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked as he went up to the woman and his dog. The redhead began to panic.

"Please. Get away!" She backed off.

"What are you hiding?" The Captain inquired

"No stay away!" She backed into Kiba and Akamaru. He grabbed he arms but she still struggled to escape.

"Please," she begged. "Let me go!"

"Karin!" Sasuke shouted at this cowardly display. She stopped and turned to the Uchiha with wide eyes.

"Just let them see," she spoke softly, calming the woman down. "They are going to find out any way." He nodded at Kiba who lifted the top cover of her backpack. He found a small baby with bright red hair, sleeping against the back of her carrier.

"Ah," Kiba said. "This may be a problem."

* * *

_A/N: That's it for now. It's a short chapter, I know. Sorry it kind of deviates from the main storyline but I its important if you want to know what's going on later._

_**Part 2 is coming up soon**_


	7. Chapter 6: Sasuke's return pt2

_**A/N: Just to make it clear to everyone that none of the encounters with the Akatsuki after Naruto's training trip have not occurred.**_

_**Also sorry for the long update, this chapter gave me a bunch of problems.**_

Last time:

"Just let them see," he spoke softly, calming the woman down. "They are going to find out any way." He nodded at Kiba who lifted the top cover of her backpack. He found a small baby with bright red hair, sleeping against the back of her carrier.

"Ah," Kiba said. "This may be a problem."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sasuke's return, part 2.**

As Sasuke and his companions where put together into a cell the ANBU captain appeared out of the darkness one again. He took off his mask to reveal Sasuke's old sensei, Kakashi. Yet Sasuke didn't seem surprised by this.

"A medic is coming down to give you all physicals, especially for the little one. Don't worry its protocol with all the prisoners," he reassured Karin who began to panic again. "The hokage would do this herself but she is in a council meeting at the moment. I've just spoken with her and she'll be down to talk with you as requested. But for now she's sending one of her second in command. This ninja is the head medic in the hospital so don't mess her about O.K?" They all nodded.

"Finally if you are not deemed a threat you will be released." The white haired shinobi paused. "Got that?"

All four nodded again.

"Yes of course we understand Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke replied.

Kakashi, content with this answer, went off to find the medic ninja that had been assigned for the physical exams. He hoped that his wouldn't cause trouble because he knew that she could react badly. He arrived at the hospital and found the pink haired medic in the main waiting area.

She turned to find Kakashi right behind her, causing her to jump a little.

"Kakashi- sensei?" she said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have your ANBU mask on?" The shinobi smiled behind his facemask.

"It doesn't rally matter Sakura technically I am not on a mission." His smile faded as he got back down to business. "We've got some new inmates that arrived at the gates earlier today and they are in need of a physical check up. Lady Tsunade ordered that you do it since they are incredibly dangerous and she is in a meeting." He pulled out the paperwork on the prisoners. "The woman of the group has got a baby that is not very old so Tsunade wants you to pay special attention to them." Sakura nodded as she took the files from her former teacher. Her eyes widened as she took in the names of the prisoners.

"I know the circumstances Sakura, but you must act professionally. You must not let your feelings get in the way of your job." Sakura looked at Kakashi and nodded dejectedly. She had given up on Sasuke a long time ago, when she realised that he was not coming back after the death of Orochimaru. Kakashi knew this but he still warned her.

"Thank-you Kakashi sensei, I'll go immediately."

She got some spare forms from the main reception and left the hospital for the prison.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the corner of the cell with Karin, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She was holding the baby girl in her arms as it slept soundly. On his other side sat Juugo. Suigetsu was on the floor by the bars trying to keep an eye on things outside. At the sound of echoing footsteps he leaned closer to the bars to get a better look at the approaching person. The man grinned,

"Woo Hoo, looks like our medic is finally here and she is hot! Can't wait for her to get her hands on me," he said.

"Suigetsu don't be such a pig!" Karin sneered.

They saw the ninja appear at the bars and Sasuke was surprised for the first time that day. He saw Sakura opened the cell door and enter. She had a long white lab coat on, which fitted perfectly, showing all her curves. He noticed that her hair had grown longer and was now in two loose pigtails; much like the Hokage's own hair. She also wasn't wearing her headband. He half expected her to go ballistic and maul her where he sat, he had forgotten about the fan girls. However she just looked at the prisoners and gave them a smile.

"I'm your medic and I'm here to give you your check-up." She flicked through her paperwork. "Karin is it?" The red head looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'll do you and the baby last as I need to check you two more thoroughly. To see if you and the baby are coping O.K." She took in a deep breath. "Right, which one of you want to go first?"

Suigetsu stood up from the floor.

"You can do me any time you want gorgeous," he said.

"Okay, your name?"

"I'll be whoever you want me to be, hot stuff." He grabbed her rear and both Sakura and Sasuke tensed. Sasuke thought she was going to pummel him where he stood, but instead she leaned closer and whispered calmly into his ear.

"If you don't remove that hand I'll castrate you where you stand. And I'll make sure that it is as painful as possible."

Suigetsu whimpered and quickly removed his hand. She calmly smiled again,

"Now what is your name and date for birth?"

Suigetsu complied and gave his details quietly as she gave him a medical check over.

"Right you seem to be in perfect health Suigetsu, all things considered," She finished filling out is form. "Sasuke your next!" Sasuke quietly stood up and only spoke to answer the questions. When she finished she went and checked over Juugo. "You two seem to be in perfect health. Karin I have a few extra questions I need to ask you before we carry on. O.K?"

"Yes I understand," she replied.

"Is the baby yours?"

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be 2 months old in 3 days."

"Where there any complications during the pregnancy?" Karin shook her head. "Whats her name?" Sasuke and Karin nervously looked at each other.

"She hasn't got one yet," Karin mumbled. Sakura looked a bit shocked but carried on. When she had finished she gathered some chakra in her hands and began to check the condition of the baby. She was now awake and staring silently at the stranger.

"She's adorable and she looks like you," Sakura commented. "But she has her fathers eyes."

"Yes she does." Karin smiled.

"Right. You two also seem to be in good shape. I'll give these to Lady Tsunade. Hopefully she will be down soon to discuss the conditions of your stay."

"Thank-you Sakura." Sasuke replied. "It's nice to see you again."

Smiling the pink haired kunoichi left the cell.

"You too Sasuke," she replied.

"Are you alright Karin?" Juugo asked. The woman seemed to be in deep thought.

"I don't think I ever said who the father was," she replied. Sasuke smiled and picked up his little girl from Karin's arms.

"She's a top rank medical ninja," he replied giving her a peck on the cheek. "She worked it out for herself."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was having a bad day. It was bad enough that the council kept nagging her to name her successor and it was getting really annoying. The news of Sasuke's appearance in Konoha had made things twice as bad, as the council had now split into two sides arguing about what should be done about this.

She had now left the council room and headed down the corridor. She intended to get the prisoner's story before she decided their fate, unlike the councillors. A team of ANBU were following her down the halls insisting that she needed protection when the ninja were questioned, but upon realising that they were from Root she ordered them to leave. She didn't want Danzo meddling in this as well. Knowing that they wouldn't have gone far, Tsunade hoped that Jiraiya was nearly there, because he would need to put up seals around the cell to stop them eavesdropping. Luckily he had made it to Konoha in time and she met up with him just before she met up with Kakashi, who had also been summoned to be present in the interrogation. Sakura was also due to meet up with them but she was probably in the cellblock after the medical examination. They would meet up with her there.

Sakura had been waiting for about 20 minutes after finishing the medical examination before Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi arrived. The hokage asked for the medical forms and gave them a quick check over before she headed to the cell.

"Lets get this over with," she sighed and they all walked into the cell. She looked at the four adults inhabiting the cell and got straight to the point.

"So would you like to tell me what you are doing back in Konoha?" she asked Sasuke, who was sat next to Karin. All four of them stiffened and Sasuke nervously eyed his former teammates and Jiraiya. Noticing this Tsunade spoke up again.

"Anything you say to me you can say to them. Now could you please answer my question? The Uchiha glanced at the woman next to him, only to find her glaring back at him, her eyes were telling him to do as the hokage said. Taking a deep breath he began his story.

"We want to become leaf ninja," he paused and looked at the Hokage, who just stayed silent. Her eyes were just screaming for an explanation. "Look I know that I don't really deserve to be accepted back into the village for what I did, but I want you to at least consider these four, especially Karin and the baby. They haven't done anything against the village."

"You seem to have forgotten that all of you were in league with Orochimaru," Tsunade interrupted.

"Hey!" Suigetsu retorted. "He just used us! Treated us like we were his pets." He was stood up with his fists clenched, glaring down at the Hokage. Sasuke ordered hi to calm down before he carried on with his story.

"Ever since I killed Orochimaru, we've been searching for Itachi. But s you could probably guess we haven't had a single clue to his whereabouts. I know you are looking for the Akatsuki as well," he paused. "After what happened to Naruto. If we work together in searching for the damned Akatsuki we are most likely going to find it easier to face up to their threat. All I'm asking is for you to go after any Akatsuki leads." Tsunade did not look convinced, causing Sasuke to sigh. "Look if you don't want to do it for me, do it for my daughter."

Everyone raised his or her eyebrows at finding out who the father was.

"I don't want revenge anymore. I need to protect my daughter from the Akatsuki as well."

Kakashi finally spoke up, as his anger couldn't be held back any more.

"How do we know that you are not just using her to try and get your revenge? When the Akatsuki crop up again, how do we know that you won't just go an abandon the village again. Or even worse and go against the village. Do you realise how many lives you put at risk the last time you decided to leave?" Jiraiya and Sakura nodded and Sasuke looked into the eyes of Karin.

"Do you think I should tell them? I mean I was going to tell the hokage but it must be kept top secret."

Karin nodded,

"Go ahead, I feel that you can trust these people."

"Alright is the room secure because I do not want anyone else finding out about this."

Jiraiya got up and double-checked the seals that he placed around the room.

"It's secure, carry on."

"The reason my daughter needs to be protected from the Akatsuki is because she is on of their targets. We don't want them to find out about her to keep her out of danger."

"I don't understand," Sakura interrupted.

"We went to the village hidden in the cloud to meet up with the Raikage. Since he had two jinchuriki ninja in his command we went to se if he had any news on the Akatsuki. But like everyone else we had came across there was nothing. It was at that time we had found out that Karin was pregnant. We didn't want to go looking for the Akatsuki anymore so we asked the Raikage to stay in the country until the baby was old enough. However, that didn't go to plan.

"A month after she was born we came across the jinchuriki of the two tailed cat, Yugito Nii. She was visiting the village that we were staying at, which was about 5 km away from the cloud village. Unlike the 8 tails jinchuriki we had never met and when she found out that I was an Uchiha she went completely berserk. She tried to attack me. Juugo and Suigetsu tried to hold her back but she went into her demon form and lost control. She was completely consumed by the cat."

"It s a wide known fact that Yugito Nii has complete control over her demon, even when on the beast's form.' Jiraiya interrupted. Sasuke glared at him.

"If there is one thing I do know, Jiraiya-sama is that there is no such thing as complete control. This was different. More and more of the cat's chakra leaked out and it was fully released, killing the woman in the process.

"It wasn't long before the Raikage was informed of the situation and he made his way from the village hidden in the cloud to assess the situation. Once he arrived more shinobi had joined the fight trying to contain the cat. He brought along his brother and his seal master. He didn't even ask what had happened before they started their sealing ritual. Suigetsu, Juugo and I carried on fighting the cat until we were approached by the Raikage himself along with Karin and the baby. Apparently our daughter was the only one young enough to reseal the cat in. No one else in the village met specifications. He had come to ask my permission. Karin didn't know what to do. I mean h-how could I condemn out d-daughter like that?" Sasuke began to stutter.

"That's why Minato chose Naruto when the Kyuubi attacked," interrupted Jiraiya.

"I d-don't think I un-understand." Sasuke stuttered out once again.

"Don't worry about that for now," Tsunade said. "Carry on." Sasuke managed to regain his composure.

"We didn't have long to decide so we agreed and it was over before we knew it."

"So she's a jinchuriki?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," Karin replied softly.

"Then why are you here? The cloud could have quite easily kept you safe." Tsunade questioned, she wasn't convinced.

"Well when the Raikage found out that Yugito attacked us without reason he asked us to leave. He said that he couldn't have us reminding him of the death if Yugito. He loved her dearly. He also said that he couldn't trust us any more, but he promised to keep the attack and sealing secret, and everyone else was sworn to secrecy on punishment of death.

"So we came back here. It took about a month to get back here and luckily the Akatsuki are still hiding so we met no trouble." Jiraiya frowned, not believing a word of it.

"I think I would have heard about the death of the 2 tailed cat jinchuriki. My spy network is working double time in all Akatsuki matters," he said.

"Well go and check, you won't find anything, because I already said it has been kept secret." Sasuke scowled.

Tsunade sat contemplating the situation.

"Jiraiya you'll know if she's a jinchuriki if she has the seal. I'm assuming that it was the same seal as the one used on Yugito?" All the prisoners nodded. "Is it O.K. that Jiraiya takes a look? He's the only one who could prove that what you are saying is true." Karin handed him the baby and Jiraiya confirmed that Sasuke was telling the truth, but he had to confer with Kakashi as well. They were both quite knowledgeable about seals. Once they gave Sasuke's story the all clear, Tsunade felt it was time to leave.

"Thank-you for your co-operation Sasuke," she turned to the red head. "Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo… We will have our judgement as soon as possible." The four Konoha ninja went to leave the cell, yet Jiraiya paused and turned back to the Uchiha.

"We met her on our travels you know. Naruto and I. Yugito took quite a shine to him and when she found out about your betrayal she was furious and hated you for that. She promised him that she would make you pay. Naruto didn't a=want that of course, but that was probably why she attacked you." He turned back to the entrance and left the cell, leaving Sasuke gaping at the old toad sage.

* * *

As they arrived at the Hokage's office Tsunade spoke as she went to sit at her desk.

"We have a problem," she said. "There is something that may jeopardise this."

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura. Tsunade rummaged through her desk drawer to find some old looking paperwork.

"Shikamaru found this in the records about 6 months ago. "It says that Konoha ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan. If Sasuke finds out about this it could cause major problems and he may turn against us."

"No I think your wrong," Kakashi said. "He doesn't seem to want any revenge any more, he has a child to protect now. The risk from the Akatsuki out weighs his bloodlust for revenge."

"But he could go elsewhere for protection," said Sakura. "He could still go against the village, take his revenge and go elsewhere.

Tsunade sighed. This was not helping at all. She turned to her friend for advice.

"I think you should tell him before you make your decision. If he reacts badly then lock him up, but I don't think that the others need to be punished for whatever Sasuke decides." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Your right," said Tsunade. "I should tell him now." She looked at the ANBU captain. "Kakashi could you have him brought here under guard of you best men. Sakura could you get Shikamaru in here, he should be in his office…"

"_Probably sleeping," _she thought.

"I would like some advice on this matter."

Both of them complied and left Tsunade's office. It wasn't long before an angry looking Sakura returned with a very dreary looking Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru if you keep falling asleep I swear I'll take that office away from you. You'll have to do your paperwork in the corridor instead." Shikamaru completely ignored this comment and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You asked for me Lady Hokage?" He drawled. Tsunade filled in Shikamaru on everything, even the jinchuriki situation, as she knew he would figure it out anyway. By the time she had finished Kakashi has returned with Sasuke. The hokage explained everything that she knew about the situation, with a bit of input from Shikamaru. To her surprise he took the news very well.

"Don't worry Tsunade, I trust you. If what you say is true then you had nothing to do with it. However, I must express this. My loyalty is to you and not the council. I cannot trust them anymore, and as a sign of good faith I won't kill them." An eerie smile grew on his face, before it disappeared again. "Just make sure that they won't do the same to me and try to kill me and my daughter off."

"You have my word," Tsunade answered.

"And I'll still go after Itachi if possible. He still killed my clan," Sasuke added and Tsunade nodded. She dismissed them and Sasuke was led back to his cell. Now Tsunade had to figure out what to do with them all.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise when Tsunade once again left the council's meeting room. She hadn't got any sleep, but she was grinning nonetheless. She had managed to get her way for once and the council weren't too pleased about this. Especially since they knew she was still hiding from them. Those in the council that where on Tsunade's side merely shrugged this off and carried on with negotiations, but the others didn't want to dismiss Tsunade's secrecy so quickly. However, even they were shut up when the Hokage informed them that she and Sasuke knew about who was responsible for the Uchiha massacre.

Without a moments rest Tsunade went to her office and summoned Sasuke and his team. They arrived with the same guards as Sasuke had earlier the previous day. Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi and Jiraiya also arrived to find out the verdict. Once everyone settled in the office, all looking a bit worse for wear, Tsunade spoke up.

"Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin and errr… baby… I have come to a decision to allow you to become citizens of Konoha. I will allow Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu to become Chunin of Konoha for a 6-month probationary period. This means that as a team you will be accompanied on missions by a jounin and you will not be able to take your jounin exams until after this period. Karin, although I would love to make you a Konoha ninja as well, I believe that you need to look after your daughter for a bit longer. I will promote you as soon as I see fit, under the same conditions of course.

"I will respect your request that you want to be sent on all Akatsuki related missions, and you will be informed if they appear out of hiding. However, if you are on another mission when the Akatsuki make their move, it most m=not affect the outcome of said mission. Is that understood?"

They all nodded.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"As for your daughter, her status is to be considered as an S-rank secret. No one outside of this room is to know about it and that will hopefully keep her safe. The only other person who knows is Shikamaru, but I assure you he knows the consequences of spilling this secret." She paused, "For now you shall be escorted to a hotel room. You will be assigned apartments by the end of the week. Come and collect your paperwork later today, along with your headbands. Dismissed."

* * *

Sasuke was along through the streets trying to ignore the glares that were directed at him. Obviously people didn't expect to see the man, but it wasn't just stares of surprise, they were angry. He got the feeling that people didn't want him there anymore; well at least they weren't worshiping him anymore.

He and his team had all been escorted to their hotel room but once settled he decided to go out for a stroll, to try and regain his bearings. The village hadn't changed as much as he had thought it would, but he still wanted to waste some time before he met up with the hokage later on that afternoon. The ANBU said that they should get some rest, but he had managed to get some shuteye when he was in the cell.

He was deep in thought with worry about his daughter and what Tsunade said about his brother, but her snapped out of it when something caught his eye. On top of Hokage Mountain he saw a speck of pink. Grinning a little he made his way to the top of the cliff. Sakura was sat on the cliff edge, her legs dangling down, staring into the distance.

"Hey," she said without turning around. "Shouldn't you be getting settled into your hotel?"

"I wanted to take a look around the village, but it hasn't really changed much. What are you doing up here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I come up here when I have some thinking to do," she answered absentmindedly. "It's a beautiful view don't you think?"

"Yeah," he replied. He sat down beside her and they both sat in silence. He watched her as the wind blew through her long locks, which were not tied up in pigtails. She sat back on her hands and had her eyes closed as she basked in the sun. She didn't seem uncomfortable in the silence like Sasuke was; he had to say something to break it.

"Thank-you," he said.

"For what?"

"For understanding, for not trying to kill me when you met me in the prison cell."

"Oh I finally understood why you left a long time ago. It wasn't me who you should have worried about. But you don't have to worry about him any more." Her eyes filled with sadness so he quickly changed the subject.

"So, when did Kakashi-sensei rejoin the ANBU ranks?"

"Oh, Kakashi-sama joined the ANBU about three years ago," she said cheering herself up. "Tsunade-sama tried to persuade him out of it, but Kakashi-sama wanted to rejoin to increase his skills," she turned her head towards him and smiled. "He's pretty much in control of he whole of ANBU. He's like second in command now. He also gives Danzo a run for his money by counteracting his every move with root. Danzo is pretty much powerless now."

"Wow," Sasuke was amazed.

Another uncomfortable silence followed and Sakura began to absentmindedly watch the birds.

"She's beautiful you know," Sakura said as her eyes followed a pigeon flying through the flock she was watching.

"Who?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Your daughter stupid," she giggled. "You know you will have to name her one day, and we wouldn't have this problem."

"Well I was thinking that Mikoto was a nice name, but I'm not sire that Karin would approve."

"After your mother?" Sakura asked.

"She looks a lot like my mother you know and she acts like her mother."

"Yeah she does," Sakura giggled. "Although I don't really know what Karin is like, so I'll have to take your word for it." Sasuke blushed.

"Well she was a but like you at first, an annoying fan girl who wouldn't leave me alone." Sakura scowled and hit him around the head. "Ouch, but then she slowly just started to act herself around me and I fell in love with her. She's the most amazing person in the world."

"It's nice that you have found someone," said Sakura.

"Yeah but she looks after all of us really."

"Well she couldn't just let 3 boys try and look after themselves could she?" Sakura said as she poked him in the arm, causing him to scowl like she used to remember.

"I'm sure she would love the name," the rosette added.

"So do you have anyone?" Sasuke asked causing Sakura to blush. "You must have met someone after all this time."

"Well if you must know I'm dating Kiba," she replied and turned around to find Sasuke gaping at her. "What!?!" She exclaimed.

"That was the last person I was expecting to say, you never really got on that much when I was around."

"Well if you remember Sasuke I didn't really get on with many of the boys when you where around. I was too busy fawning over an emotionally repressed idiot."

"Hey!"

"You can't deny the truth Sasuke. Anyway I never really stopped hoping you would come back, I just stopped trying so hard when I realised that I would end up getting hurt. That was when I realised what a stupid little girl I was being." Sakura sighed. "Anyway we haven't really been together long. We kind of grew close after a long-term mission about 4 months ago. He's a bit rough around the edges but that's what I like about him."

"Wow, Sakura has a wild streak," he sniggered. "Who would have thought?"

"You can talk… I've never seen you talk so much about anything, let alone love." Sakura giggled and lightly punched him on the arm.

"O.K, so we've all changed," he admitted and smirked. "What does Ino think about your love life?" Sakura's face dropped.

"Well umm she actually doesn't know about me and Kiba yet. Only Hinata and Shino know, so please don't kill her or you're a dead man." Her tone of voice sent shivers down his spine, he knew she wasn't kidding. He glanced at her bracelet again as she ran her fingers through her hair. He frowned, as he knew that she was avoiding one subject completely, but he kept silent nonetheless. Sakura noticed and knew that this silence couldn't carry on.

"Lets go for a walk there is something I want to show you," she said and he grabbed his wrist and jumped of the cliff. They swiftly made it down to the bottom and Sakura began to lead Sasuke through the streets.

"Is this about that bracelet?"

"Yes," the kunoichi replied. "I wear this so I never forget." It seemed rather cryptic to the passers by, nut Sasuke knew what she meant.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered to himself.

"We are here," They stopped and Sasuke realised that they were at the graveyard. Silently they walked through passing hundreds of graves until they reached the one that Sasuke had been dreading.

"This is will help you understand what Jiraiya-sama meant," she pointed at the gravestone. Sasuke didn't understand at first but then he read the inscription.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_M.I.A._

_Son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato_

_Jailer of the Kyuubi and_

_Hero of Konoha_

"The fourth put the Kyuubi in his own son?" Sasuke was shocked. Knowing how hard it was to make that decision, hr couldn't believe that he subjected his son to a life of hatred and fear. Sakura nodded and answered him,

"Yes, Tsunade said that he couldn't ask anyone else to make such a decision so he chose his own son who was barely a few hours old. His dying wish was for his son to be seen as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi from destroying the village any further and eradicating its threat." Sakura frowned slightly, she always avoided talking about Naruto, but she thought Sasuke ought to know. "You just make sure that you have not sentenced your daughter to the same fate as Naruto. Or it won't be just the Akatsuki that will feel my wrath."

She tried to hold back the tears they were welling up in her eyes, but it seemed to be a futile fight. The memories of her old friend came flooding back, and along with the sudden appearance of Sasuke, the pain was too much. A concerned look appeared on Sasuke's face and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, causing her to completely loose all composure.

"Oh Sasuke how could they do something like that," she wept. "They tortured him."

Sakura went on to tell Sasuke everything that Jiraiya had said when he returned. Sasuke silently sat beside her on the ground listening to the girl. His anger at the Akatsuki grew and grew as she mentioned how his brother tormented Naruto the most before his untimely demise.

"He never gave up on you though, Jiraiya-sama said that is what kept him going. He said to me before he left that he promised to bring you back no matter what." The kunoichi's tears began to dry up.

"In a way he did," Sasuke replied. "Whatever happened that day, put them into hiding and I suspect that Naruto has something to do with that. I wouldn't be here if I could find Itachi. I may not even have fallen for Karin."

"I still have hope that he is still alive, I mean we never found a body," Sakura sighed.

"But if so what would the Akatsuki have put him through all these years."

"I'd rather not think about it," she paused. "You should head back up to the hokage tower, or you'll be late."

Sasuke frowned, that was a rather quick change of subject.

"Let me know if Karin likes the name," she said as she took off out of the graveyard.

"_That was weird,"_ The Uchiha thought. But he shrugged it off for later, after all he didn't want to make the Hokage angry for being late. So he headed off in the other direction towards his hotel to get ready.

_**A/N: not my best chapter I know but I feel all the stuff said is needed for the story to carry on. **_


	8. Chapter 7: Back into action

**A/N: This is not a a long chapter, really it's just a mini prologue for what is to come.**

**But just to clarify, it is now 6 years after Naruto's 'death' so most of the rookie nine are 21 ish. Also Sasuke and his team have now been back at Konoha for 2 years.**

**

* * *

**

"Tobi sir, the sealing statue is finally finished, we can get back to the main task at hand," Pein approached a man in the shadows. "Everyone is getting prepared to go as soon as you say so."

"Good I've been itching to test the boy's skills since we finished his training," the masked man said. "Make sure that he goes with Deidara and Sasori, lets proceed in the right order this time. We start with number 1."

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with a start. Staring down at the paperwork he had been sleeping on he sighed, before standing up to see what had disturbed him. Yet before reaching the door he realised that the corridor was completely silent, which was not unusual at this time of the day but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was off. The 21 year old froze on realising that he hadn't felt this feeling for just under 6 years, he wasn't the superstitious kind but he wasn't going to take the chances. With great urgency he ran out of his small office and made his way to talk to the hokage.

* * *

Tsunade sat doing her paperwork at her desk when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Wow, I never actually thought you did any work here, I only ever see you complaining about it." Without turning around she replied.

"Well it is your fault that I'm doing this, since you managed to persuade me into getting the job, Jiraiya. I have a right to complain when you are around."

The white haired man chuckled slightly and jumped from the windowsill. Tsunade looked up at him,

"I'm assuming you have something important to tell me?" She asked. The man's face grew grave but before he could say anything a certain jounin burst through the door, looking flustered.

"Shikamaru what is the meaning of this!"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama I just got that feeling again, you know, I think something is happening and it's big!" Tsunade stopped and looked at Jiraiya.

"Is this what you came for?"

"Yes." replied Jiraiya.

"Well! What is it?" She asked completely forgetting Shikamaru's disturbance.

"They are on the move."

"Who?"

"The Akatsuki, and there are 3 heading straight towards Suna."


	9. Chapter 8: Out of hiding

Last time:

"They are on the move."

"Who?"

"The Akatsuki, and there are 3 heading straight towards Suna."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Out of hiding.**

"What?" Shikamaru questioned. "You said that they only work in 2 man cells."

"Well they changed their minds," Shrugged Jiraiya. "I don't know!"

"That's not the problem, you need to go and warn the Kazekage, he is in grave danger," Tsunade said. "Use your toad summoning to get there quicker."

"O.K. Tsunade I'm gone, are you going to send backup?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded, they had a plan already prepared, in fact it had been prepared for 6 years. She had to get the teams that had demanded involvement ready as soon as possible. She called in several ANBU members to her office and asked for them to find the teams she needed. Most of them had split up and branched off from their old teams so it may take a bit longer for the ANBU to find them. She turned back to the two men in her room. Jiraiya had already summoned a toad and was ready to go.

"Get there quickly Jiraiya, and protect the Kazekage at whatever cost."

"Yes Tsunade," Jiraiya gave a small wave and was gone.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted. The woman entered the room looking slightly confused. "Shizune, Sakura is in the hospital, could you get her please. I need to talk to both of you."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." And in that instant she was gone.

Sakura arrived in mere minutes, so Tsunade decided to tell the young women what the situation was before the rest arrived. This also let them devise a battle plan with Shikamaru.

* * *

Eventually the old team Gai and Kurenai arrived in Tsunade's office. Although they have now split up into different factions of the shinobi force they still kept in touch with her. Neji, Hinata and Shino were now working in the special ANBU forces. Lee and Ten-Ten were teaching a genin team, and Kiba was busy with another jounin team. Ino and Sakura were now busy in the hospital, Ino couldn't make it because she was busy with her studies in both interrogation and neuroscience. Chouji couldn't make it because he was away training with his father. Asuma, who had arrived with his wife, had formed a team with Gai and Kakashi a few years ago. Because it had been a long time that they had all worked together and they were very suspicious to why they were being put back together, they didn't remember the promise they had made 6 years ago.

"You wished to see us Hokage-sama?" Asked Asuma, eyeing Shikamaru nervously. The young man looked a bit stressed and his sensei was worried. However before she could say anything Kakashi arrived, looking rather stressed.

"Sorry I'm late! I just heard from one of Jiraiya's spies, then the ANBU found me." He sounded Genuinely worried, causing Kiba to speak up.

"Whats going on?" The Inuzuka asked.

"I have a mission for you all." She cleared her throat to begin. "The Akatsuki is on the move and there are three heading straight for Suna." Their eyes widen in realisation. "Obviously they are after the Kazekage and they must be stopped. Jiraiya left an hour ago to go and warn him and give him a hand if we don't make it in time.

"Your mission is to go to Suna and stop the 3 Akatsuki members. You also need to get as much information as possible about them. Kakashi and Shikamaru will be the team leaders; Shikamaru has been fully briefed on what to do. Finally Sasuke and his teamed have been informed and should meet you in Suna. They should be finishing their current mission." She cleared her throat. "I will not accept failure on this mission, you leave in an hour. Dismissed."

The two teams bowed and silently left the Hokage's office leaving Tsunade with Sakura, Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"We need as much information as we can get from the Akatsuki, this third person is most likely a new member and there may be more." Tsunade said. "Shikamaru has devised a plan of action, so before you leave make sure you are fully agree before you leave."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Kakashi replied.

"Right you lot get going, you need to get there as soon as possible."

"Hai!" The three of them chorused, and one by one they left.

* * *

Gaara was sat in his office when a small toad appeared in front of his desk. With a small croak it opened it's mouth. The Kazekage's eyes widened as an arm began to protrude from its mouth. A few seconds later he was face to face a very serious toad Sannin.

"What do we owe this pleasure Jiraiya-sama?" Gaara asked.

"Forgive the intrusion Kazekage-sama but this is an emergency." Jiraiya started. "The Akatsuki is out of hiding and has finally made an appearance. There are three heading in this direction, I fear they are coming for you."

"I see, how long do you think until they get here?" Gaara asked seeming quite unphased.

"About 2 days tops. I have just told Tsunade and she has sent backup, but it will take them about 2 and a half days to get here."

"Right, do you know which ones are coming?" Gaara asked.

"No but my sources say that there are 3 of them."

"Three? That's different." Gaara seemed a little surprised.

"Yes it is but there is no way to work out their motives," Jiraiya mentioned. "We need to get the village ready for attack." And the two men got down to planning their defence.

* * *

**_Two days later._**

Kankuro was standing at the entrance watching as the Akatsuki slowly made their way toward the village. The jounin had been entrusted to make first contact with the Akatsuki and try and hold them back as long as possible. They needed the backup to arrive as soon as possible from what he heard about the Akatsuki, they needed all the help they could get.

His squad were tensely waiting to make their move, they were mainly made up of chunin but there were also some jounin, they should put up a good fight. From his position on the outer wall he could see his sister leading another squad further in the village and Baki further west from her. They were all ready and in position. His puppets were securely sealed and easily accessible on his back.

Once the enemy arrived at the entrance the village they stopped to assess the situation. Their faces were hidden due to the hats that they were wearing but Kankuro could see that one had blonde hair and one was slumped over.

"_Sasori and Deidara, good I was hoping to fight you Sasori." _He thought. _"But who is the other one, I can't tell. Who are you?"_

His squad never took their eyes of them trying to read their movements, the Akatsuki stood still for several minutes, and his squad were beginning to get restless. Their main objective was defence and if the enemy did not attack soon they were going to be at a disadvantage.

Finally they began to move again. The Deidara created a huge bird with his clay, jumped on its back and took off, but before they could worry about him the anonymous man stepped forward and caught everyone's attention. He watched from his post as the man quickly jogged towards the men stationed in the gorge like entrance. The squad finally began to attack the man running towards him but the cloaked man easily blocked their attacks and without drawing a weapon, blood was pouring everywhere. Kankuro was shocked to say the least, he didn't see the man touch the shinobi, and he didn't understand. He had to look closer before he realised that the man had something glowing form his hands.

"_Chakra Strings? They can't do that much damage alone," _Kankuro thought. He watched the man take down another of his squad. _"Infused with wind chakra, that's almost impossible, just who is this guy?"_

He had to get down from the cliff to protect his men from this menace below, so he sent down one of his puppets as backup. However the man had already finished with them and before anyone could attack him further the big white bird swooped down allowing the man to jump on its back.

"_Shit!" _Kankuro thought, he had to warn the others; they wouldn't be expecting this new member. He jumped from the outer wall and along the rooftops towards Temari's squad. She didn't quite understand why they weren't attacking any more men.

"They are heading straight to Gaara!" Kankuro shouted as he made his way towards her.

"Shit!" She said and she followed him as he went past.

"Yeah that's what I said." He said to his sister. "One of them has the strangest technique, he massarcered at those in the gateway in mere seconds."

"What!"

"Yeah, he use chakra strings infused with wind chakra, I've never seen a technique like it."

"We have to warn Gaara."

"I know," replied Kankuro. "But I don't know whether we can get there in time." They both chased the bird that was getting further away by the second.

* * *

"Damn, they got through our defences way to quickly," Gaara muttered as he watched the two intruders come towards them on a huge white bird. One of them jumped off the back of the animal and landed in front of him.

Gaara looked at the man that stood before him, and looked back to Jiraiya who stood next to him sizing the Akatsuki member up. The man didn't match up with any of the descriptions at Jiraiya had given to him. He stood about 6 ft tall and was wearing nothing but black. His top has no sleeves and he was wearing armoured fingerless gloves, along with black armoured plates on his forearms. Tattoos that looked like seals where covering his upper arms and they went down under the armoured plates. His black trousers were bandaged at the bottom with black fabric. He had a scroll hanging his back, just like Jiraiya's did, and had small orange fox designs along the edge. Two sheathed katana where held between his back and the scroll. The Akatsuki cloak that he wore was only done up by the top two buttons and he didn't have his arms in it so it moved freely in the wind. Unlike the other two members, he had not taken off his hat, so his face was completely shadowed his face and the tassels slowly shifted in the breeze, which kept his face even more hidden. He also didn't have a ring on his hand like the others.

"He is not one of the ones you mentioned," said Gaara, keeping his eyes on his opponent. He had been personally briefed on all the Akatsuki members, after Jiraiya escaped he travelled around the elemental countries and found all the jinchuriki and warned them of their abilities. Yet he stayed and helped the Kazekage for a bit longer, teaching him some new techniques and such. Gaara was close to his old student and so he felt an obligation to help him. They had become quite good friends over the years.

"No I haven't seen him before, he must be a new recruit," Jiraiya replied, "but I'm sure I would have heard something about it, even if they were hiding. I mean how could this guy find the Akatsuki if no-one else could."

"Your right," said Gaara. "Therefore he must be very dangerous, do you think we can take him?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Jiraiya argued as the man disappeared, before reappearing ready to strike. The battle had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short.**

**If you want to know the progress of any of my stories I regularly update my profile.  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Fight for the Kazekage

**A/N: Gosh its been a long time since my last update, and I'm really sorry!

* * *

**

_Previously: _

"He must be very dangerous, do you think we can take him?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Jiraiya argued as the man disappeared, before reappearing ready to strike. The battle had begun.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fight for the Kazekage.**

With lightning fast speed Gaara's sand covered them both to block the man's attack. As the man hit the sand he flipped back and landed close to where he landed before and once again stood deathly still. Even though they could not see his eyes they could still feel his watchful eyes staring right at them.

Jiraiya was the first to go forward.

"That was no where near his full strength. I'll go first to find out his weaknesses," he said. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" And in a large plume of smoke a human sized toad appeared in front of the Sannin and Kazekage.

"What's up Jiraiya?" the toad asked.

"Protect the Kazekage at all costs!" he pointed to the man standing across from them. "The Akatsuki are here." Upon hearing the word 'Akatsuki' the toad nodded in understanding and set off towards the man that was calmly standing across from them. Without moving a single muscle there was a large poof of smoke and out came two foxes that were the size of large dogs. They were pitch black so their eyes shone out. Both had miss-matching eyes 1 blue and 1 green and they were different on both foxes, so it was looking at a mirror image. Immediately the 2 foxes went to attack the toad, stopping it from going any further.

"Fox summoning," Jiraiya growled. "One of the things those bastards took from him." He had heard the rumors that the Kyuubi was in possession of the summoning scrolls. Although he did not know how they managed to persuade the Akatsuki to give the scroll to them he didn't want to under estimate them. He watched as the two foxes took down the toad with ease. This was why the fox summoning was one of the most sought after summons.

"It looks like I'm going to have to leave you to that guy." And without another word the toad sage was gone, on his way to fight the fox summons. Gaara was left on this own and he once again turned to the cloaked figure in front of him. He had still not moved a muscle.

"So, it looks like its just us then," the man still stayed silent. _'He's worse than I was before I met Naruto.' _Gaara thought.

Preparing to attack the man Gaara heard his brother shouting, sounding rather winded,

"GAARA!" Kankuro and Temari landed beside him. "Don't underestimate this guy. He just took down 50 men in less than 30 seconds. He used a strange technique mixing chakra strings with elemental chakra."

Gaara nodded, acknowledging what Kankuro said.

"Right," Temari said. "Lets take this guy down!"

BANG!

There was a load explosion that separated Gaara from his siblings. The man above was grinning madly.

"Ah ah ah, can't have you lot ruining the Kazekage's fight," Deidara said from his clay bird. "Your fight is with me." And once again Gaara was on his own.

Gaara reached out his sand to attack the man. However before the sand could reach him he pulled out his two swords and instantaneously swiped down, causing Gaara's sand to dissipate.

Gaara took some time to calculate what to do next, Kankuro was right he was very fast! The cloaked man began to run towards the Kazekage so Gaara did the same. They began to fight hand and hand. The man as using a very effective taijutsu technique that Gaara had not seen used before, and Gaara was using a style that he and Jiraiya had developed using his Sand with his taijutsu. It seemed to be keeping the man at bay, but it wasn't long before the Akatsuki man began to overpower him. Gaara was forced to get out a kunai and go on the defense as the man's katana began to go through his sand.

The man was getting faster and the sound of metal hitting metal hit louder and louder. Suddenly the frequency changed once again as the cloaked figure put wind elemental chakra into his blades. With each swipe he managed to cut Gaara no matter what the Kazekage did to try and defend himself. It wasn't long before he was bleeding quite sufficiently. Gaara tried his best to try and suppress the Biju within him that was getting more and more enraged.

Sensing the weakness the man went to finish the Kazekage off. With another puff of smoke what seemed like a normal red fox leaped towards his neck. However he noticed that the fox was much larger than the foxes that he had previously summoned and it's white eyes made it look like it was blind. It pinned him down on by the neck and the man slowly walked his way towards him. Gaara struggled but the fox's teeth clamped down harder on his neck and crumbled his armor. If it bit down any more it would surely hit his jugular. He tried to use his sand to injure the man who was walking towards him but he just used his swords to cut through the sand.

Gaara was getting desperate now so he grabbed hold if the fox's jaw and tried to pry it open. The fox screeched and clamped down its jaw with his fingers inside its mouth and heard a sickening crunch as his fingers snapped under the pressure. His sand armor on his hand completely crumbled.

"Shit!" he thought and he pulled his mangled fingers from the animal's mouth. He heard his sister call his name as she saw him pinned on the floor bit there was nothing she could do while she was still in her own battle. He could now feel the shukaku forcing it's way through his consciousness but Gaara managed to use the rest of his energy to keep it at bay which meant that he could do nothing but wait for the man to put him out of his misery.

The cloaked figure was now towering above him with one of his swords back in their holsters. The other sword was raised above the man's head but before he could deal the final blow a bolt of lightning hit him from afar.

A man in navy blue was stood on the roof of a nearby building staring down at the two men below. He had a large sword on his back and a red and white fan symbol on the back of his jacket. Sasuke jumped and knocked the man and the fox away from Gaara and helped him up. The fox disappeared in a puff of smoke and the man slowly pulled himself off the floor.

"Looks like we as here just in time," he said as he kept an eye on the man.

"Thanks," said Gaara. "But I though it took thee days to get here."

"We were on our way back from a mission nearby when we got a messenger hawk to come straight here. Suigetsu and Juugo are at the gate fighting the puppet man. What's with this guy?"

"We don't know, but he is extremely powerful and he has the fox summoning scroll."

"I see, " said Sasuke. "Don't worry Kazekage I'll see if I can sort him out."  
Sasuke turned in his sharingan and went to attack the Akatsuki man. He blew a great big fireball towards the man who dodged it so fast that Sasuke could barely even keep up, even with his sharingan. But what Sasuke did not expect of for barrage of shadow cloned kunai to be heading towards him. He tried to dodge them but he couldn't see any of the chakra residues from the jutsu. He couldn't even see him use the jutsu. Then the man used a very large wind jutsu and blew him over 100 metres away.

"What the hell. He's not using any chakra! I can't see what jutsus he's going to use," Sasuke said as he pulled the kunai out of his arm and torso before picking himself off the ground. Gaara appeared next to him.

"Jiraiya mentioned about summoners becoming sages by gathering natural energy. It's much more powerful than chakra."

"Great, so he's not using chakra and his movements are very hard to keep up with."

"Now you can see why I said he was VERY strong," Gaara said sarcastically causing Sasuke to scowl.

"I guess we do this the old fashioned way then," said the Uchiha as he drew his sword.

* * *

Meanwhile while Jiraiya was fighting off the foxes he felt something that rattled him. He looked to the expense where the Kazekage was fighting and watched as Sasuke was brought down. He was shocked that the Sharingan hadn't seen through the man's moves. There was no way that the man wasn't using chakra, unless. His train of thought stopped and he gaped at the twp black foxes in front of him.

"Natural Energy," he whispered to himself.

"That's right old man," one of the foxes scowled at him. "Its not only toads that can harness the natural energy."

"But how?" Jiraiya stuttered. "How did he master it so quickly? It took me years to master the toads sage abilities."

"Well that's what makes foxes better than toads then!" the second fox grinned as they both powered up a powerful elemental jutsu. So far he had worked out that they both had different elemental affinities. One had Earth and one had Water. This had made it difficult because his toads were also water element so he found it very difficult to counter.

But this he didn't expect. The two foxes were stood side by side showing the symmetry in their eyes. He noticed them gather up chakra and before he knew what was happening a huge tree shot up out of the ground. Jiraiya was shocked considering that the only people that he knew could do this were the first Hokage and Yamato. The ability to combine the two elements was a bloodline limit. However Jiraiya did not let this faze him. His toad slashed away at the trees as he charged up a rasengan. He ran towards them, with his summons clearing the way only to be countered by another rasengan forming at the tail of one of the foxes.

"What? How do you know the rasengan?" He asked the foxes.

"Our master taught it to us," the replied looking rather smug.

"Your master… You mean," Jiraiya looked at the man fighting Gaara and was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

_Moments before_

Sasuke was now growing impatient. He couldn't get barley any hits on the man and if he did he would just heal up instantly.

"It would be so much easier if I could see his movements. That damn cloak and hat are stopping me from predicting his moves. You distract him," he said to the Kazekage.

Gaara nodded and used his sand to try and incapacitate the man, who easily dodged. The Uchiha summoned as many snakes as possible and sent them to the man. Although they couldn't get a good hold on him they managed to rip his cloak and arms to shreds. His bloodied arms closed up within seconds and the snakes were destroyed one by one as the man brought his sword down on them but Sasuke could already read his move much easier. He brought on another wave of snakes from his sleeves, which shredded more of his cloak and his hat. The remnants of the straw hat fell to the floor revealing a head of golden blonde hair. Both Sasuke and Gaara stood frozen in shock as the man raised his head to show the completely blank face of their old friend staring back.

* * *

**A/N: Thats all for now, if you want to see how some of the konoha nis look in this story there are links on my profile page.**

**Once again I'm sorry it took so long but I finished my exams today, I've had my hardrive completely fail and lots of essays and dissertation work to do so please don't complain.  
**


	11. Chapter 10: A very quick escape

**Chapter 10****:**** A Very Quick escape.**

Deidara looked down to see his partner 'unmasked' in front of his old friends and grew agitated.

"Finish it now boy!" he screamed from his clay bird as he threw down clay that had been chewed by his hands. Naruto caught the clay and swallowed it before performing a hand sign that they had see hundreds of times before. Three shadow clones appeared and ran in separate directions towards Kankuro, Temari and Jiraiya. They came at such speed that they didn't know what had hit them as the clones blew up. The original Naruto ran towards Sasuke and Gaara before  
spiting out the original clay that was now infused with his chakra. He threw it down on the ground knocking them both out and only leaving Naruto standing.

He picked up the Kazekage and jumped back up onto the bird with Deidara. The two black foxes that were fighting Jiraiya looked at each other and followed on the ground. Their master had not yet dispelled them.

* * *

A few minutes layer Jiraiya woke up. He got up and woke up the rest. Kankuro jumped bit to his feet instantly and ran to the entrance. The rest followed quickly after him. As they reached the entrance they found Suigetsu and Juugo unconscious. Juugo had burn marks on his side, which suggested he had a run in with Deidara as they tried to escape but it looked like Suigetsu had been poisoned.

"We need to go after them," Kankuro exclaimed.

"No!" Temari said holding him back. "You saw what they did. We need for the backup to arrive."

"But you saw what they did to Naruto. He's the Akasuki's puppet. We can't let them do that to Gaara." Kankuro retorted.

"They won't," Jiraiya spoke up. "They are going to extract the Biju. We have time to stop them but first we need backup. I'll go ahead to find out where they are heading. All send back word as soon as I find them." Jiraiya ran off following the footprints.

A few hundred metres into the desert he saw the footprints go off in many different directions. He saw two sets of paw prints and followed that trail.

Back at the entrance Sasuke spoke up.

"We need to get these guys to the hospital." and they carried them to the hospital hoping that the Konoha nine would arrive ad soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Very short teehee.**  
**Next time: The Konoha shinobi arrive...  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Konoha's arrival

**A/N: I wanted to rewrite this chapter because it was bugging me that it was so short and uneventful. It's not much longer but I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The arrival of Konoha.**

The two siblings waited anxiously at the main gate for Jiraiya to return with information about their brother but he hadn't returned. Kankuro turned to his sister and he could see that the woman was slowly cracking as she desperately scanned the horizon. They had left the hospital once elder Chyio arrived after hearing about her grandson attacking the village and she was now treating the wounded. After a few hours of waiting they saw something that they were not expecting to see. Eleven tiny dots had appeared on the horizon and were making their way towards Suna at a great speed.

"That's the team from Konoha," Temari said. "They have made it in half the time."

She was right and in about half an hour the team was at the gate being greeted by Kankuro, as Temari ran straight into the arms of a shocked shadow user. She instantly began to silently sob into his shoulder.

Shikamaru, he had seen last month as his sister had requested him for some alliance talks. The fact that they have kept their relationship a secret had lead to Kankuro teasing Temari, which lead to Kankuro being sent to the hospital severely beaten and bruised. It obvious to Kankuro that his sister didn't care about keeping their relationship secret anymore, she just needed the younger man to comfort her.

"They took him," she whispered.

Kankuro turned his attention away from the couple to see who else had been sent. It was most of the old 'Konoha twelve', and they were looking watching Temari with worried expressions. Kankuro had not seen any of them in years and was shocked to see how much some of them had changed. The senseis were the same as he remembered. Lee was still the double of his sensei and was the same height as him now. Neji was not really much different except his outfit had changed a bit; the same went for Ten-Ten, who had a few extra scrolls and her headband on her belt.

Even though he had seen him recently, Shikamaru had changed a bit over the years. The 21-year-old Nara had grown out his hair a bit and now had half of it up in the Nara ponytail. He had two elemental blades on his belt just like his sensei, whom had taught him to use them

Kiba had grown much taller, he donned a black leather jacket and his dog had grown to such a great size that he was almost as large as a lion. Underneath Kiba's unbuttoned jacket he wore a white tank top and he had large heavy-duty boots instead of the usual shinobi sandals. On his belt was the harness for Akamaru that he got all those years ago. Akamaru had a black Konoha headband tied around his neck. Shino… well Kankuro couldn't tell is he had changed that much because he was so covered up, but he towered over his teammate.

However, the two that had changed the most were Sakura and Hinata, Gaara said that they were the most affected by the 'death' of Naruto all those years ago. Sakura was about 5'4" with her hair about mid-length in a ponytail. Her fringe was swept over to one side, and you could just see a small diamond mark, like the Hokage's, on her forehead. She was wearing a long red top with a White patch on each arm bearing a red cross. She had knee length boots and black shorts under her long top. Her weapons pouch was on her leg. At her side was Kiba. Kankuro had recently heard that they had got engaged after being together for three years. At first he had thought that they were an odd pair at first but from what he had heard they made a great couple.

Hinata shocked him the most. She had obviously got her confidence up since he last saw her, as she was no longer hiding her figure under those baggy hoodies. She had a purple figure hugging hoodie that showed her midriff and a net shirt underneath and beige jodhpurs that tucked into her brown knee high boots. She had a kunai holster on each leg and they were held up by straps on her belt. Her hair had grown so long that it passed her bottom and it was plaited down her back. She had armored fingerless gloves on and she has the Konoha metal plate that was meant to be on her headband was on her right holster.

Generally they all looked a bit tired but ready for action. Kankuro could now see how they got their reputation as some of the best ninjas in the elemental countries.

"Yo," said Kakashi to Kankuro.

"What's the situation," said Sakura. Temari pulled away from Shikamaru and told the Konoha ninjas all that had happened to Gaara before she broke down again. Most of them were left stunned; slowly trying to process what had just been said.

"We can't let them turn him into a mindless beast again," Temari stuttered.

"What is she talking about?" Kakashi questioned. _They're trying to extract the beast aren't they? _He thought, but before Kankuro could reply Sasuke appeared.

"Suigetsu is getting worse," he said. "They can't identify the poison." Sakura stepped forward.

"Take me there," she said. "We need to make sure he is stable, maybe Jiraiya will be back with news by then."

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the hospital, with everyone following.

* * *

On their way to the hospital they passed a destroyed area of the village. The Konoha shinobi noticed the tell tell signs of the battle that took place not too long ago. At the back of the pack was the former team 8 and the canine and his master were on edge.

"This place stinks of fox," Kiba muttered to his white-eyed teammate. She turned to glare at him, but he just grimaced and ran to the head of the group towards his fiancée.

* * *

Kankuro looked at those that had just arrived and was stunned at the efficiency that they handled the situation. Sakura automatically went over to Suigetsu and checked him over.

"What happened?" she asked looking worried.

"He was fighting Sasori," Sasuke said. "He was poisoned but they can't work out what poison it was."

"If it is Sasori then it is probably a handmade poison." Kankuro added. Sakura nodded and looked at the old lady who looked very angry at being taken over by the Konoha medic. Sakura asked for a bowl of liquid and then took off her gloves.

"Kiba-kun could you and Kakashi-sensei hold him down, I don't want him wriggling." the two men came forward and cleaned their hands before holding the swordsman firmly down. Sakura gathers her chakra into her hand and then picked up the liquid in one big lump. She used this to extract the poison from the man's body. When she had eventually got as much poison out Sakura stopped.

"He's out of danger now. I need to make an antidote to nullify the rest of the poison," Sakura said. "Do you have these herbs here?" she asked one of the Suna medics. They nodded and Sakura followed him out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile a few hundred meters behind the Akatsuki group 2 black foxes were trotting side by side. They were still going unnoticed by the men in front of them as they moved practically silently behind. They were siblings from the long forgotten fox summoning clans. Jenny, the female was completely jet-black with two different coloured eyes, a blue left eye and a green right eye. Her brother, peter was almost identical, except his eyes were the opposite, blue right eye and green left. Their names, like all other foxes from their clan, were derived from the dead language that was once well known throughout the world before the last great world war.

They both looked at each other uncomfortably. They both were still a bit stunned over the events that happened in Suna. Especially considering they were not 'unsummoned' by their master.

"Did you see the look on their faces when they saw master's face?" Jenny quietly asked her brother. Pete turned his eyes to the side to look at her face before nodding. They had both seen how their opponent had frozen at the face of the man that they served. He had a look of pure shock but they both could see that there was something else underneath. The man cared for him. They had looked around to all their opponents and they were looking at him in the same way. They had not seen master Tobi, or any of the other Akatsuki look at him like that before. They had only seen him as a lifeless weapon. And even more than that, they were the ones that made him a broken shell of a being, without any emotion at all.

Jenny didn't like it. Her master had been sent to round up his own kind for execution. She had known that he had the Lord Kyuubi sealed within him and that the Kyuubi is not well liked in the fox summoning community. But she had not been forced to serve the man if she didn't want to. Her and her brother saw that the boy was nothing like the Kyuubi and have grown to care for him. They could see that there was something hidden deep inside of him that was kind, and all the other fox summons could see it too. Of course if she didn't want to serve the jinchuriki, she and her brother still would not have had a choice, considering the Akatsuki have managed to control the greatest fox of them all. They were powerless.

Finally her brother spoke up.

"That man with the white hair," he said. "He looked at Master like a vixen does her pups."

"I know," Jenny replied.

"Maybe they have the power to finally free master and Lord Kyuubi from Master Tobi's grasp." Peter said hopefully. "We will never have to see master be tortured by those cloaked men ever again."

"Don't be foolish," hissed Jenny. "They could not defeat Master Naruto and the crazy explosives man, what makes you think that they can defeat Tobi? He is much stronger than all of them!"

"Because they care for him," her twin replied. "We foxes don't know much about love sister, but we never let our families suffer." He looked into his sibling's eyes with determination that Jenny had never seen before and she hoped that he was right. She could sense that one of the shinobi from Suna was following them. It was only a matter of time before she would see if her brother was right.

* * *

Jiraiya had been running for a few hours now and the trail of footprints were becoming clearer and clearer and he knew he was gaining ground. The forest was now in sight and he sighed in relief. The shade would be most refreshing.

He was having trouble processing all that had happened in the last battle and the guilt was just getting too much. He just couldn't forgive himself for just leaving his student in the hands of the Akatsuki all those years ago. He knew that if he had stayed for a little bit longer he might have been able to bring him back to Konoha. But then again he didn't know whether staying would have killed them both. Who knew what they did to him, in the last 6 years? The boy was unstoppable.

As he ran through he forest his thoughts went back to seeing the boy again. How did he do all those jutsu without saying a word? How is he able to summon foxes? The fox-summoning scroll was lost centuries ago. The only thing he could think of is that he got it off the Kyuubi, but then the question was how? If the Kyuubi was not extracted then how did they get in contact with it?

His thoughts were brought to a stop when he realised that he had caught up with them. They were standing at a cliff edge, looking at a huge boulder. He hastily hid in the nearby foliage before he was noticed. He quickly summoned a small frog to follow them as the boulder moved to reveal an entrance.

But then he realised he was being watched.

* * *

They were at the entrance of the current hideout that the Akatsuki were using. The twins tried to keep out of sight from the men in front off them. If they were discovered they would dispelled and that would not do. The man that was following had finally caught up and the twins stayed back to try before they slipped into the hideout. They watched as Sasori disarm the five seal barrier causing the wall to move an expose the entrance.

The two foxes heard a slight rustle to the side of them. They jumped out of their hiding place towards the sound and found themselves face to face with the toad Sannin. He looked a bit annoyed that he had been discovered. But then again he didn't even notice his rivals and was very impressed at how stealthy they were.

Jiraiya was about to attack the twin foxes but he was stopped when he looked into their eyes.

"Please," Jenny said.

"Help Master Naruto," Pete carried on. And in a flash they were both gone.

* * *

Back at Suna hospital the group of shinobi were waiting for the news from Jiraiya and they were all getting very restless. Suigetsu was finally showing signs of improvement and Sakura was constantly giving him check ups once she had returned after making the antidote.

They were all on edge.

In the waiting room outside of the room where Suigetsu was recovering was deadly silent. That was until a certain pale-eyed Konoichi stood up and stormed out of the building. They all went in pursuit to find her at the worn down battleground that was still smoking from the explosions that the Akatsuki set off. She was frantically rummaging thorough the ruins with her byakugan activated.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Neji asked in concern. "Have you gone mad!"

She turned to glare at the group of shinobi focusing on the sand siblings.

"What aren't you telling us!" She yelled. "Kiba said that he could smell foxes around here and foxes can only mean one thing."

"Is this true?" Kakashi asked Kiba. He nodded and Akamaru barked in affirmation.

"Yeah this place stinks," he said. Sasuke looked furious before turning to Kankuro.

"You haven't told them?" He asked. "I thought they were taking the news too well."

"Well I was going to, but you butted in and then everyone ran to the hospital," Kankuro retorted. Hinata looked furious, and it was only now Kankuro was beginning to see that the Hyuuga had changed more than just her looks.

"What happened," she screamed as she grabbed the scruff of Kankuro's shirt. "Did they tell you what happened to Naruto-kun!"

"They didn't need to," Sasuke said and everyone looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto was the one who defeated and took Gaara."

…

Silence.

…

"What?" Sakura whispered as her legs gave way. Kiba quickly rushed to her side to try and comfort his fiancée. It wasn't long before Hinata was on the floor as well, with tears running down her face, Shino went to his teammate to comfort her.

"There's no way that Naruto would willingly fight for the Akatsuki, but there was no mistaking it," Sasuke carried on. "It was like he was possessed."

"What do you mean possessed," Shikamaru asked.

"Well when he looked at us, it was like he wasn't taking anything in. It was like he was looking right thorough us," Sasuke said.

"Well Jiraiya said that they broke him so he was nothing but an emotionless shell," Shikamaru thought out loud.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kiba asked and Kakashi answered.

"He means that you can control him if he has no idea who or what he is."

"Now that you mention it, he did have some strange tattoos on his arms," Sasuke said. "There probably seals."

"So now we have to save Gaara and Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "Shikamaru we need to think up a new strategy."

"No time," Asuma said pointing to a small toad. He walked over to it and it gave him a note. Asuma opened it an read it aloud,

"_I have found the Akatsuki base, it is only half a day away. The extraction has already begun and I need backup. My coordinates are…" _and Asuma read out the coordinates. "We should also use Kiba's nose to search them out," he added. "We can think up a new strategy on the way."

"Right guys we leave as soon as possible," Kakashi said. Hinata, Sakura you need to pull yourselves together, your not going to save Naruto and the Kazekage like that."

"Yes sir." They said in unison shakily getting back up to their feet.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were all at the gate, ready to set off. Temari, Chyio, Sasuke and Juugo had joined up with the Konoha group that had arrived earlier that day. Kakashi as team leader spoke up,

"Right you know the rules, this is strictly a retrieval and information gathering mission. You must not jeopardise us by being rash, so do not let your anger take over or one of us may get killed. Is that understood?"

"Hai!"

"Right, lets go!"

They reached the forest in hours and were making good progress.

That was until they found two Akatsuki members blocking their path.

Sharingan met sharingan.

"Hello Itachi."

* * *

**A/N: **

**[1] I based Hinata's look on Lara Croft in the tomb Raider games. I thought that the look kind of suited her. A link to some of these 'new looks' can be found on my profile. **

**[2] Some of what occurs in this arc will be very similar to what happens in the actual manga. I wanted to keep it as realistic to the original as possible.**

**[3] The story of the fox summons will be revealed in a few chapters time. Yes I know their names are not at all Japanese but I'm not that good with names. Chapter 13 will have their history so keep an eye out for it.**


	13. Chapter 12: Brother

**Chapter 12: Brother  
**

The large group looked at the two missing ninjas that stood in front of them.

"Brother," Sasuke said with his sharingan activated. Kisame laughed,

"My my Itachi, your brother has certainly grown from that little runt that you beat on all those years ago." Sasuke scowled at the blue man.

"You guys go ahead, this is between me and Itachi," he said. Every one nodded and went to head off before being stopped by Kisame.

"You may not have Itachi to fight bit you still have to get through me." Kisame foolishly said as he took on the fifteen ninjas left. Itachi and Sasuke left to fight in a different spot away from the rest. The sensei's looked at the blue swordsman and remembered their last encounter nine years ago. _(Yes even Gai)__  
_  
"What do you think Guys? Battle formation C?" Kakashi said. All the sensei's nodded and set off with their respective teams, including Juugo and Temari. Sakura and Chiyo where left behind as the medics.

Team Gai went to attack first and Kisame washed them all away with his water attacks. However before he could sense who was next to attack Kakashi had sent electricity through the water surrounding Kisame causing him to drop his sword. Shikamaru held both Kisame and the sword in their place allowing Asuma to ram his elemental blades straight into his heart.

He didn't even have a chance considering he was ridiculously outnumbered by some of the best shinobi in all of the elemental countries.

"Aww we didn't get to so anything," moaned Kiba. " I thought he would be much harder than that."

"Don't worry sweetie I expect that the fight will be much harder when we get to the base." said Sakura.

"She's right Kiba, look." Hinata pointed at where Kisame fell.

As the water receded they saw that the body had changed into a Suna ninja. Chiyo gasped and she said that this one of council members.

"I knew Kisame could not have been taken down that easily," Kakashi sighed. "Even with the numbers we have."

"It would seem that they are stalling us," Shino commented. They all nodded and Neji spoke up.

"Sasuke won't take long, he should catch up. We better get going."

..........

Meanwhile Sasuke and Itachi were still fighting all out. Itachi had already used his mangekyo sharingan and was severely weakened. Sasuke had now pulled out his sword it wasn't long before he had impaled his brother.

"Its a pity Itachi, I thought you would put up more of a fight than that. Now tell me, who helped you kill them. There was no way that you managed to do that on your own."

Itachi took in a deep breath,

"Uchiha Madara," he took another deep breath. "He is also controlling the kyuubi with sharingan," he gasped. "You need to stop his control." and the last bit of light left the man's eyes and he slumped over. His body changed to a Suna shinobi and Sasuke stared, his brother still wasn't dead.

He was really confused. He didn't understand why his brother had just told him to get his friend back. He headed off to find his teammates. He needed to tell them what happened.

……………………

Deep in the cave where the biju was being extracted Kisame spoke up.

"Konoha sure went full out. There are sixteen coming straight for us"

"We that can handle that," Deidara said.

"Oh really," said Kisame. "Did I happen to mention this includes most of the remaining Konoha Golden rookies and their original senseis?"

"Pfft," Deidara said. "They are still not enough to go up against my art, hn"

"Deidara your idiocy will be the end of you," Konan said from the other end of the sealing statue.

"The boy should be able to stall them," Tobi said from the shadows. He was not involved with the extraction. "He can regenerate better than you and he has the strength of 3 of the Peins, unlike you." He paused. "We only have half a day left. Kisame how long do you think it will take them to get here?"

"They are about 40 miles away so about 4 hours," Kisame answered.

"Can you stall them?" Madara said to the figure in the shadows, who nodded. "I'll leave it to you then." and the masked man disappeared.

….

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as the young Uchiha appeared behind him.

"Took you long enough," Kiba grinned.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "I take it Kisame was a fake as well."

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "They were obviously trying to stall us."

"Obviously," sneered Sasuke. "Where's Kakashi?"

"At the front with Shikamaru and Asuma."

"Thanks," Sasuke said and he increased his speed in an attempt to catch up to the front of the group. Once he got to the front he confronted the team leader and told him everything that had occurred between him and his 'brother'. Shikamaru and Asuma listened intently at what he had to say.

"So…" Sasuke said once his story was finished. "What do you think we should do?"

"The plan remains the same," Kakashi clarified. "We shouldn't have to resort to mind control to try and get him back."

"I agree," Asuma said and Shikamaru nodded.

"Only use your Sharingan as a last resort for trying to control him, do you hear me?" Kakashi said.

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile Chiyo had something on her mind, making Hinata and Sakura a little worried.

"Are you O.K.?" Hinata asked. The old medic looked up a little startled.

"Why?" The two young women looked at each other a little confused.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura said.

"Why are you putting so much effort to save the Kazekage?" Chiyo asked. "This is nothing to do with the fire country, so why are you trying so hard?" Sakura smiled at her.

"We are not doing this for Suna. Gaara was a friend of Naruto's and we don't want him to suffer the same fate as him," she said.

"Naruto was that Akatsuki member? He is the man who took the Kazekage, why are you respecting the wishes of that traitor!" Chiyo retorted.

"Naruto is not a traitor!" Hinata exclaimed. "He is just like Gaara, a jinchuriki. He's the one that saved Gaara from the darkness, he knew just what kind of burden having a biju sealed inside of you was and showed him that he could still be loved. He was Gaara's first ever friend and he would never betray him willingly."

Sakura sighed,

"Naruto was kidnapped by the Akatsuki 6 years ago," she calmly explained. "He was tortured non stop for 4 weeks straight. By the end of it he had completely lost his mind. Jiraiya-sama said that he could see that there was nothing there; he was just an empty shell. Jiraiya-sama managed to escape to try and get help, but when the tracking team tried to retrieve him the Akatsuki was gone and there was signs of an explosion. We thought that he was already dead with the biju extracted, but we were wrong. The Akatsuki is controlling him and we have to save him and Gaara. He would never forgive himself if he found out Gaara was dead by his hand."

"We have finally found the Akatsuki!" Hinata exclaimed. "We can finally get him back!"

Chiyo was stunned. Seeing how much they cared for these two jinchuriki had shown her how much the times have changed for the better. She finally knew that she could trust the future generation and her resolve was now set… She now knew what to do.

…

When they had finally met up with Jiraiya at the entrance of the Akatsuki base with minutes to spare.

"My toad on the inside says that there is about 30 minutes left before the extraction ends," he told them. "If we don't stop them before they are finished the Kazekage will die."

"How are we going to get in?" Kakashi asked.

"This is a five seal barrier. We need to find the other seals to break the wards. I could only find one with my shadow clones."

Kakashi nodded,

"Neji, Hinata," he said.

The two Hyuuga nodded and activated their Byakugan. Within seconds they had found the remainder of the seals.

"Got them," Hinata said.

"Me too!" Neji said. Gai stepped forward.

"Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, and I will go and find these seals," he pulled out some radios from his backpack. "We can use these to communicate."

"O.K." Kakashi said. "But come right back, we need you support."

"One… Two … Three." And they all pulled of their seal. There was a disturbance in the ground next to them as they saw their mirror image materliaise before their eyes.

"Great," Neji said sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its a bit of a boring chapter. **

_Next time: Released..._**  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Kyuubi Released

**Yeah so it's been about 4 months since my last chapter. Sorry guys I just really don't like writing fight scenes, it makes my brain go all mushy. So just to recap:**

_Previously:_

_"Uchiha Madara," Itachi took another deep breath. "He is also controlling the Kyuubi with sharingan," he gasped. "You need to stop his control." and the last bit of light left the man's eyes and he slumped over. His body changed to a Suna shinobi and Sasuke stared, his brother still wasn't dead._

_"Naruto was kidnapped by the Akatsuki 6 years ago," Sakura calmly explained. "He was tortured non stop for 4 weeks straight. By the end of it he had completely lost his mind. Jiraiya-sama said that he could see that there was nothing there; he was just an empty shell. Jiraiya-sama managed to escape to try and get help, but when the tracking team tried to retrieve him the Akatsuki was gone and there was signs of an explosion. We thought that he was already dead with the biju extracted, but we were wrong. The Akatsuki is controlling him and we have to save him and Gaara. He would never forgive himself if he found out Gaara was dead by his hand."_

_"We have finally found the Akatsuki!" Hinata exclaimed. "We can finally get him back!"_

_"Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, and I will go and find these seals," he pulled out some radios from his backpack. "We can use these to communicate."_

_"O.K." Kakashi said. "But come right back, we need you support."_

_"One… Two … Three." And they all pulled of their seal. There was a disturbance in the ground next to them as they saw their mirror image materliaise before their eyes._

_"Great," Neji said sarcastically.

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Kyuubi Released.**

"There he is," Jiraiya said as they entered the dark cave. A young man was stood in front of the sealing statue; he was looking at them with an emotionless expression that sent a chill down everyone's spine. Just past him they could see the vulnerable form of Gaara floating as his biju was slowly being extracted.

Furious Temari went straight to the offensive and gave her huge fan a giant swing. However this did not have any effect on Naruto as he blocked it with his own wind manipulation. Shikamaru sighed.

"Right guys back to the plan. Don't break formation."

"Right!" They all replied as Kurenai quickly went through a series of hand seals. A heavy genjutsu was placed on the jinchuriki and he was briefly distracted so the others could attack in groups. However he easily shrugged it off.

Temari, Shikamaru and Asuma then took the next attack and Asuma managed to slice him with his chakra blades. However they were quickly forced back. Then Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke and Juugo all came in at once to attack. Yet with a quick set of shadow clones Naruto managed to push them away from the sealing statue, however not before Jiraiya managed to kick his apprentice into the wall. Then team 8 attacked. Hinata was relentless with her Juken strikes but Naruto managed to predict every strike. Shino came from behind screaming uncharacteristically. Little did Naruto know that this was just a distraction technique as the Inuzukas came from the side.

Kiba and Akamaru finally got a hit on the jinchuriki and he fell flat on his back.

"Yes!" Kiba yelled, happy after finally getting some action.

"Kiba," Shino said. "Don't get ahead of yourself." The bug user pointed to the area that the jinchuriki had fallen. He had got back up to his feet, his eyes were shadowed by his bangs and he once again was standing completely still.

"He didn't even flinch," Shino said to his teammate, who scowled at him. Yet Shino was right, every attack that they threw at him didn't get a reaction once. The man just carried on attacking, as though he didn't feel anything.

"Uhh is he growling?"

"No." Juugo said. The blonde was still completely still and another growl came from his direction. It certainly looked like it was him that was growling, but Juugo knew that it was definitely an animal growling. Suddenly a giant fox swiftly jumped up from behind the blonde. It jumped onto his shoulders and landed in front of him.

"Shit," Jiraiya said and he quickly started to go through the hand-seals to summon one of his large toads. He didn't think he was going to make it, and he knew that a fox of that size would be very difficult to fend to off. Sasuke had already had snakes flowing out of his sleeves but they were beaten to the chase by a pair of shadows that rammed the large grey fox to the ground.

"Eldwin, you must stop this," one of the dark figures said.

"What is the meaning of this insolence!" The grey fox named Eldwin said as he struggled against the shadows. He grabbed one if them by the neck and threw it into the light, revealing a black fox with different coloured eyes. Temari gasped as she recognised the fox that was summoned to capture he brother in Suna but Sasuke and Jiraiya stayed silent. The entire group were standing puzzled at the behaviour the summons were showing, including Naruto, who was watching with curious eyes. The others didn't notice this small expression of emotion as they were ignoring him in favor of observing the foxes' confrontation.

"Jennifer!" He exclaimed before throwing off her brother. "Peter!"

"Please Eldwin, don't attack them," the female said.

"Why are you disobeying master's orders?" The large fox jumped towards the twins and pinned them to the floor. The siblings tried to break free and were biting hard on his paws. "Do you understand what you have done? You have brought disgrace on the name of fox summoning!"

"Shhhh Eldwin. They are here to try and take Master Naruto away from the control of Master Tobi," she scolded. "You know this is wrong, Master Naruto has just rounded up one of his own kind for the slaughter."

"Yeah that's right!" Kiba butted in from the distance. "He's just been forced to capture one of his own friends!"

"Kiba," Hinata scolded. "Quiet!"

"No Hinata," Sasuke said. "Let him shout, look." The Uchiha gestured to the blonde jinchuriki as he noticed a change in his demeanor. He was stood frozen wide-eyed staring of into space. It was the first sign of emotion that the Konoha ninja had seen since the fight had began.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, but Sasori butted in rage.

"BOY! What do you think you are doing? Destroy them! You know the consequences if you fail!" The young blonde nodded as he snapped out of his trance and once again ran towards the 'enemy'. His emotionless mask was back on and he cruelly disposed of his foxes that were hesitating between him and the other shinobi. They were kicked against the nearby wall and when the foxes got back to their feet they fearfully scuttled to the darkness. However the fox, Eldwin, ran towards Sasori with the intent to kill.

For you see the foxes communicated in a completely different manner to humans. Unlike most of the other summons the foxes had a direct mental link to their summoner and in the silence the three foxes heard the internal conflict going on in Naruto's head.

"_What? The Kazekage's is my friend? Why? I don't understand… __help__" It_ broke the foxes heart when they saw their master like this. They had only sent their master break out of his emotionless personality once before and that was when he was screaming out… in pain.

However when Sasori bellowed his order everything changed back to how he normally was. Cold and Empty. His thoughts changed as he ran towards the foxes in his way.

"_I will deal with you later you disobeying scum."_

When the fox hit the wall he was not hurt, he was angry… at the puppet man. He pulled himself off the floor and weaved through the crowd heading straight for the masked man. He had no doubt now that the Akatsuki were the ones in the wrong, _why had he not seen it before? _Take out the Akatsuki and the foxes would be free from their oppression.

Yet all of the fox's efforts were in vain as Sasori's large poison tipped tail impaled him before tossing him aside. The toad that had been summoned to attack Eldwin had now gone to catch him and take him to the Medics that were at the back of the pack. Chiyo quickly treated the wound with antidote in an attempt save the foxes life. However, she also had the big gaping wound on the torso of the fox to tend to.

Meanwhile Naruto did not notice the actions of his summon whilst running back towards the 'enemy'. Kakashi and Asuma were at the front of the group ready to fight. Hopefully sheer numbers would take advantage. They took a defensive stance as the jinchuriki came at them with his twin blades laced with wind chakra. Kakashi blocked his oncoming attack and kicked the blonde in the gut, sending him reeling into Asuma's arms. Asuma managed to get hold of his arms and with the help of Juugo they held him in place.

Unhappy about this Naruto stomped his heel down before swiftly twisting his foot around to kick Juugo in the shoulder.

"Argh!" Juugo screamed. Naruto withdrew his foot to show a bloodstained blade sticking out of his boot. Juugo loosened his grip allowing Naruto to get free.

"Ohh that sneaky bastard!" Kiba bellowed, which got the blonde's attention. "Oh shit!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru took a defensive stance. However, upon seeing the danger that the Inuzuka was in Shino and Shikamaru attempted to restrain the jinchuriki once again. Shikamaru's shadow bind was not fast enough and Shino's bugs did very little to deplete his chakra reserves, however it did give Kiba enough time to prepare for his newest jutsu. Akamaru let out an almighty howl that was so high pitched that even the humans were flinching. The blonde doubled over as his oversensitive demon fox hearing was thrown into overdrive. This allowed the shadow bind to take effect as Naruto tried to nullify the effects of the jutsu.

Shikamaru was getting frustrated, sheer numbers were not having any effect in defeating Naruto. It wasn't that Naruto had fantastic skill. True enough his skills as a shinobi were much above average, but he was not much better than Master Jiraiya. No one was this untouchable. The problem lied with the jinchuriki's inability to feel pain, or so it seemed. No matter how many times the Konoha shinobi got a hit, no matter how severe the damage was, he just got back up again and kept on fighting. Shikamaru needed to change tactics. He wasn't Konoha's head tactician for no reason, yet Shikamaru's didn't know what to so without trying to kill his brainwashed friend.

It was now getting desperate. Naruto has severely injured Shino, Hinata, Juugo and Asuma and they were loosing blood at an alarming rate. Kakashi had revealed his sharingan and was still struggling. Now Sasuke and Asuma were fighting with him. The battle of blades was rather impressive but Sasuke was at a disadvantage as Naruto and Asuma used wind element. But even so Asuma and Sasuke were doing a good job at keeping Sasuke busy. Naruto was now covered in deep cuts, but they were quickly healing.

Jiraiya, seeing that Naruto was occupied, decided to try and get to the Kazekage. However he was quickly faced with a shadow clone, and so was Asuma, leaving them all one on one.

That was when something unexpected happened.

It all happened so quickly and none of the strategies in Shikamaru's head lead to this.

The original Naruto was against Sasuke and he had taken advantage of Asuma's absence. With a quick slash against the chest Sasuke was sent flying. Naruto appeared above the Uchiha and was ready to make the final blow, until Sasuke turned to face him. The blonde froze when his eyes met the deep crimson of Sasuke's sharingan.

"Are you going to kill me brother?" Sasuke said causing Naruto to frown in confusion. At the same instance he heard a scream to his left. Naruto's expression changed form one of confusion to one of pure horror. Jiraiya had been relentless in trying to reach the Kazekage and Sasori had grown impatient at the fight directly below him. He had withdrawn his tail and it went straight through the clone and impaled Jiraiya in the gut.

"Master Jiraiya," Sakura screamed as she quickly retrieved him and brought him back to Chiyo to be treated, before going back to treating Shino. She looked back to the fight and noticed something was off.

"He's beginning to remember!" She yelled. "Sasuke now!" However, Sasuke couldn't move, so instead an injured Hinata ran toward them.

"Naruto-kun why are you doing this?" She pleaded. "You always used to fight for your friends, you never gave up. That's why I love you. Why did you give up to _them?_" she spat out the last word with complete venom in her tone.

"What about Gaara?" Temari shouted.

"And your dream of being Hokage," Jiraiya gasped.

"And bringing me back to Konoha," Sasuke whispered in his ear, causing him to fall to his knees silently.

"It's working," Shikamaru said.

"Indeed," sneered Pein from his position on the statue. Ignoring the glares he was getting from the shinobi below he turned to Sasori and Deidara. "You know what to do."

"BOY!" Sasori bellowed. Naruto instantly got to his feet and spun on his heels towards the voice. His emotionless mask was once again back on but it did falter slightly when he caught a glimpse of Gaara.

"You have not managed to complete your orders," Deidara said. "You know what happens when you fail. **He** will have to do the job instead." Smirking Deidara carried out a set of hand seals only to make Naruto look back in abject horror. His tattoos began to glow all over his body and he fell back onto his knees whilst grabbing his hair. Bright red chakra began to leak from his skin.

That was when the screaming started. It was the most unbearable thing that the shinobi had heard in their life.

"Oh no," Jiraiya said as he got back onto his feet. One tail had started to form on the jinchuriki and his eyes were blood red.

"That's the Sharingan in his eyes," Sasuke gasped.

Two tails.

"What!" Sakura screamed.

Three tails.

"What's happening?" Hinata asked.

Four tails.

Naruto's skin started to peel making him look more fox like by the second. Deidara giggled.

"He never shows any pain. What could possible cause that much pain to scream to scream out like that?"

Five tails.

"He failed to comply to his orders so he needs to be punished."

Six tails.

An exoskeleton began to form.

"And the Akatsuki now has full control over the Kyuubi inside him."

Seven tails.

"You'll kill him!" Screamed Jiraiya.

Eight tails.

Muscles began to cover the exoskeleton.

"Well we wouldn't make such a good weapon now if that were true," Deidara replied.

Finally the ninth tail appeared and a fully formed Kyuubi was stood before them.

"Kyuubi, kill them," ordered Deidara.

"Everyone back!" Kakashi bellowed as the fox lunged at them. "Jiraiya what are we going to do?"

"We have to get this seal onto him," Jiraiya said as he pulled out a paper seal. The antidote had now taken effect and he was ready to fight again. "Can you distract it?" Kakashi nodded and they both set off. Jiraiya created a few shadow clones and tried to get near the demon fox. It took a few tries but he managed to get near the Kyuubi and place the seal on it but it had no effect.

"Uhhh Sasuke," Kakashi said. "I think we can class this as an emergency."

* * *

Sasuke nodded and reactivated his Sharingan. With most of the team to back him up Sasuke managed to the kyuubi's mindscape pretty easily. Although he didn't expect to find two huge fox eyes staring straight at him.

"So the treacherous Uchiha returned to Konoha?" the Kyuubi bellowed.

"You're the Kyuubi?"

"It is impressive that you could get in here."

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not here," the Kyuubi scowled.

"Then where is he?"

"That accursed Uchiha Madara has hidden him."

"Why?"

"Because I can corrupt the boy," the Kyuubi answered.

"But he controls you."

"He only has control of my body, not my mind. Naruto can regain control, not that it would make any difference, those accursed seal give Akatsuki complete control," he paused and began to grin sinisterly. "You can control me to."

"But I don't want to control you. I just want you to go back into the seal," Sasuke replied.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to follow the orders of a weakling. I would rather follow that bastard Madara."

"Just get back into your cage, your hurting Naruto."

"So? Once I am free of the Akatsuki I can finally free myself from this pathetic human body."

"But you are being controlled by Uchiha Madara," Sasuke argued.

"If you haven't already noticed, I know and I would rather be controlled by him than a weakling like you! You can't even find your brother, let alone defeat him."

That was the last straw for Sasuke,

"Return back to your cage, NOW!" He bellowed as the figure of the Kyuubi burst into thousands of bubbles.

"Heh heh," Laugher echoed in the mindscape. "That's more like it. You do have power, and your chakra… so like Madara's. Only now can you override the Akatsuki seal."

"Then go back!"

"Only if you promise me one thing, make sure that Madara dies before this is over, or you'll end up regretting it."

"Only if you promise not to try and kill Naruto after this is over," Sasuke demanded.

"Heh, we'll see," the biju replied as it faded back into the seal, leaving only his eyes and his grin behind, "I will be free from this prison."

* * *

Sasuke returned from Naruto's inner consciousness to find that the whole room had gone silent. Naruto fell to the floor unconscious as his body returned to its normal state as the Kyuubi was forced back into the seal. His whole body was severely burned but the regeneration was so fast that it wasn't before long that he was completely healed. But there was still something not right. It was too quiet, that was until Temari screamed.

"No!"

In front of them were Sasori and Deidara sitting on Gaara, looking smug. They had used the Kyuubi as a distraction to complete the sealing and the Kazekage now lay on the floor dead.

"Shit!" Kiba said. "What do we do now?"

"We have to get the Kazekage back," Kakashi said. "We may still be able to resuscitate him."

"Oh you want this?" Deidara said pointing at the dead form of the Kazekage. "Well you are just going to come get him then." In a large plume of smoke a huge clay bird formed next to the blonde ninja and it picked up Gaara before taking off with Deidara.

"Gai," Kakashi said through his headpiece. "We really could use your team's help. What's taking you so long?"

"_We have our own problems at the moment Kakashi. These seals were booby trapped!" _Gai's voice said down the speakers.

"Bugger, looks like the backup will have to wait. Sakura, Chiyo and team 8 stay behind and try and stop Sasori. Sasuke, stay with Naruto. Everyone else is coming with me."

They large group of shinobi then split up to fight off the Akatsuki. Sasori revealed the ferocity of his puppets, even resorting to his most lethal, the missing Kazekage. Luckily Sakura had made enough antidote for all members present he was finally defeated. However, Chiyo was hit after her antidote had worn off and she was suffering severely with the effects of the poison. Sasuke stayed behind and watched as he was constantly trying to keep Naruto unconscious with the Sharingan. He needed to stay incapacitated until Lady Tsunade had seen to him.

Team Gai had managed to defeat themselves after some encouraging words from Lee, and they quickly went to aid Kakashi and the others. Deidara didn't stand a chance. He couldn't make enough explosives to keep up with the sheer volume of opponents he had. By this point Deidara was missing an arm as Kakashi used Mangekyo sharingan to open up a tran dimensional portal and take his arm with it. Temari could easily fend of the blast of the explosions with her wind attacks, but she was injured when an explosive landed on her shoulder. With the success of the attack the blonde let his guard down for a split second and didn't noticed Gai's team arrive behind him. Ten-ten had pulled a long katana from a seal on her belt and swung down on his neck.

Two down ... Seven to go.

…

_Next time: The death of the Kage?_

**A/N: So yeah, sorry I didn't go into much detail about the final fights but you can fill in the blanks, it's based on the Manga chapters 262 to 277.**

**Anyway hope you like.**


	15. Chapter 14: The death of a Kage?

_Disclaimer: This is just a fan made story. I own none of the characters. You know the drill._

**A/N: Just to say thank you very much for the reviews guys! **

**Onwards with the Chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The death of a Kage?**

"Damn it!" said Jiraiya as the team surrounded the body of the Kazekage. "Not another one."

He couldn't but help think that all his students were destined to the same fate of pain, suffering and death. How was he supposed to have trained the child of prophecy, if they all kept dieing before they could make an impact on the world. Sure he only taught the Kazekage for a few months but they had become really close. After all they had both lost someone dear to them when they thought Naruto had died. Gaara was devastated when he heard about Naruto's death, and it had made the whole of Suna worried. Jiraiya arrived in Suna about 2 weeks after his funeral to try inform Gaara about the abilities of the Akatsuki. As the 1 tailed biju jinchuriki he was also under threat. He ended up staying for about 4 months, training Gaara to defend himself. They also managed to bring each other out of their depression also and finally they managed to come to terms with the blonde jinchuriki's death.

Yet, that wasn't true was it? Naruto hadn't died and his other students hadn't either. Nagato and Konan were also still around, they were still suffering the death of Yahiko but they were still alive. Maybe there was still hope left in their hearts. Also Naruto, it's a miracle he survived all that blood loss, and what happened with the extraction? Was that the reason for the large explosion after he left? Was that the reason the Akatsuki were gone for so long?

Finally looking up Jiraiya tried to assess the situation that they are in. They were all back at the site were the cave once stood. Now it was a graveyard of puppets and weapons. He was still suffering from the gut wound he sustained in the cave, Kakashi looked like he would keel over in seconds. Team 8 had minimal injuries, along with Team Gai. Shikamaru was busy comforting Temari who was looking longingly at the dead form of her brother. Juugo seemed fine but he sustained a nasty wound from Naruto and he foolishly tried to take on the Kyuubi and therefore was suffering severe chakra burns. Sakura was busy trying to tend to his wounds but he just tried to shrug her off, since she was suffering from chakra depletion as well. Lets just hope his inner demon can heal him. Asuma also seemed fine. Sasuke was with Naruto and was still concentrating on keeping the blonde unconscious. The two black foxes were also there curled up against their master. However, Chiyo did not seem in very good nick at all.

However when she suddenly started to infuse her chakra into the body of the lifeless Kazekage Jiraiya knew that she had lost it. Sakura noticed what she was trying to and immediately tried to stop her.

"Elder Chiyo, you must stop," she protested. "You're going to kill yourself. Besides, you don't have enough chakra!"

"Sakura, I must do this," Chiyo replied. "I've not got much life left, the poison is quickly spreading, and this will be my gift to the future generation. I don't want to be remembered for all the bloodshed of my generation."

"Oi Oi," Kiba shouted to his fiancée. "What is she doing?"

"She's trying to use a forbidden jutsu to bring Gaara back from the dead."

Temari's eyes lit up and she looked hopefully at the old woman in front of her. However, Hinata also knew the consequences of this jutsu.

"Chiyo-sama," the young Hyuuga pleaded. "Sakura's right, you can't do this, there is another way."

Sakura turned to Hinata in confusion; there was no other way to bring Gaara back. The girl was probably desperate to try and save the Kazekage, she had been through enough today, considering the man she loved had come back from the dead. However before Sakura could ask the woman what she was talking about Neji spoke up.

"Hinata, what do you mean there is another way?" her cousin asked.

"Neji, you know exactly what I am talking about!" she scolded.

"Hinata?" Sakura questioned. "What are you not telling us?"

Hinata sighed, and looked back up to Sakura.

"Elder Chiyo does not need to die trying to bring Gaara-sama back. I've been doing some research on medical techniques and I have developed a technique where you can utilize the chakra of another to for the use in medical jutsu."

Chiyo stopped what she was doing stared at Hinata.

"What do you mean child?"

"Ever since I was trained the basics of medical ninjutsu I realised that there was a problem in the system. Running out of chakra is the worst possible thing to happen to a medical-nin right? In life or death situations it is essential that the medic can heal the injured, or the consequences could be dire. So I started researching techniques that allows medics to obtain chakra from an outer source and utilize it as if it was there own. I have heard about incidences where shinobi have used draining techniques to weaken their opponent so why couldn't it be done for good?"

The group was now hanging on every word that Hinata said.

"Although the technique is not 100% perfect it I could use this technique to give Gaara enough chakra to live again."

"But Hinata," Sakura replied. "That won't work, the point of this technique is to give your own life source to make it work."

"Not if you use that," Hinata gestured to the red chakra that was still floating in the cave.

"The Kyuubi's chakra? Are you mad? That chakra is really poisonous, it would just increase the damage!" Jiraiya shouted at the Hyuuga.

"The Kazekage's body is already adapted to using demonic chakra. If we use the Kyuubi's chakra it may kick start Gaara's system and no-one will have to give up their life."

The older jounin senseis stood pondering for a while, before Kakashi spoke up.

"It may just work," he said causing Kurenai to retaliate.

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed.

"Kurenai-sensei is right," Neji spoke up. "Who knows what risks this technique could entail. You yourself said that you haven't perfected it yet."

"I don't care," Hinata said as she took off her gloves. "I'm doing it. Elder Chiyo, what do I need to do."

Neji scowled at his cousin, her change of attitude in the last 6 years had been a godsend. She stood up to her father and her skills had improved dramatically. However, this was the side he didn't like, she was being reckless. In fact she was being just like Naruto. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Elder Chiyo looked stunned at the young Hyuuga woman. She nodded at her as pain pierced through her chest. She knew she had to get this done before the poison took full hold.

"I just need for you to put your hand under mine," she said.

Hinata sighed and activated her byakugan. She could see that the largest amount of residue chakra was about 20 metres away.

"Could we move over to that cloud of chakra," she said. Kakashi, Juugo and Temari helped move the Kazekage closer to the chakra. When they put him down Hinata went through the hand seals necessary to start absorbing foreign chakra. However Jiraiya, who grabbed her hands forcefully, stopped her.

"I don't really think that this is a good idea Lady Hinata," he said. Hinata was about to open her mouth in protest when he carried on, "but I can try and stop the Kyuubi's chakra from hurting you." He pulled out some ink and a brush and painted on some seals on each hand and along her arm. Once he had stopped he frowned and contemplated his handiwork.

"This should reduce the damage the chakra could cause, but Lady Hinata you are taking a huge risk. Unlike Gaara your body is not adapted to demonic chakra," he said.

"I know Jiraiya-sama, but this is my choice," Hinata said. "Besides Sakura is here incase something goes wrong."

Carrying on with the hand seals Hinata put one of her arms into he demonic chakra and began to absorb it. Putting her other hand under Chiyo's they started to infuse the chakra into the Kazekage. The seals seemed to be working at first, as Hinata's hands remained intact, but the shinobi could tell that it was still putting a strain on her system. Furthermore, Jiraiya noticed that the chakra leaving Hinata's other hand was less tainted, so the seals were also reducing the potential risk to the Kazekage.

This carried on for about ten minutes until Sakura noticed something troubling. Chiyo's condition was getting worse and worse. The poison was spreading quicker than anticipated and the jutsu was taking its toll. However that's when Sakura realised that Chiyo still meant to give up her life.

"Elder Chiyo," she said as she ran to her side. "What do you think your doing? You don't need to kill yourself! " With all the strength she had left she tried to drag the older Suna konoichi away from her leader. After knocking Chiyo's hand out of the way Hinata let out an almighty scream. Once Chiyo had stopped the jutsu the chakra balance that Hinata was working so hard to keep steady fluctuated causing the Hyuuga to take in too much of the demonic chakra.

"Hinata!" most of them yelled in concern as Kurenai ran over to see what was wrong.

"The Chakra," the genjutsu mistress said. "It's burning her hands."

"Bring her back, bring her back," Hinata screamed as she tried to regain control. Instantly Temari pulled Sakura back and Chiyo started the jutsu again. Yet Hinata's hands were still burning and the Chakra that Gaara was receiving was now just as tainted as it had originally been. This meant that Hinata was getting the full force of the Kyuubi's chakra throughout her body.

"Somebody stop the flow," Sakura screamed. Neji jumped in and grabbed the arm of his cousin and dragged it out of the cloud of chakra, but the flow didn't stop.

"It's nearly done," Chiyo said as she tried to speed along the process. However this disrupted the chakra flow even more and Hinata's hand shook violently under the strain. Seconds later all of the demonic chakra was gone and Hinata slumped in relief. She tried to give a bit of her chakra to finish the process, but it wasn't needed as Chiyo suddenly slumped over. At that exact moment the Gaara awoke screaming.

Jiraiya was immediately at his side trying to calm the, now very much alive, Kazekage but nothing was working. Temari was once again too distraught to do anything and was clinging onto Shikamaru for dear life. Sakura rushed back to Chiyo to check her vitals.

"She's alive," Sakura said. "Buts she fading." Her hands began to glow and began to stabilize the old woman.

Neji on the other hand rushed to the side of Hinata, who also had slumped over due to the pressure. He pulled her back up to a sit and Akamaru lay behind her to help hold her up. She whimpered as Neji took hold of her hands and analyzed them with worry. His Byakugan showed that the burns went right into her muscle, and it would be a miracle if this fully healed.

Gaara's screaming carried on so Jiraiya had to think on his feet and quickly applied a seal to his forehead, which made Gaara fall unconscious.

Once it all died down the whole room was silent. It was only then they all realised it had worked.

It had worked.

It was going so badly that they had thought they were going to loose all three of them, but they were all alive, if somewhat barely.

"Gaara," Temari sobbed as she grabbed the hand of her unconscious brother.

"Hinata," Shino said. "That was completely reckless."

"I would have to agree," Neji added. "But good job." Hinata dropped her head at the two men and nodded silently. Her eyes were completely hidden in the shadows but her tears could be seen clearly running down her cheeks.

Sasuke stood up from the floor and slung the unconscious form of Naruto over his back.

"Ten-ten, do you have any space storage scrolls?" He gestured to the pile of weapons he had stripped of Naruto. "We wouldn't want him to turn on us with these would we?"

"Sure," Ten-ten pulled out a few empty scrolls and went began to seal the weapons. Sasuke noted that the konoichi had a frightening glint in her eyes as she noted some of the more impressive weapons. However, she did seem a bit puzzled as to why Sasuke classed Naruto's boots as a weapon, but as she was busy fighting her clone at the time, she didn't know about the hidden blade. She did make a mental note to check them out later though. Once she had finished storing all the weapons Sasuke spoke up again.

"Lets get going," he said with the foxes at his heels.

"What?" Sakura questioned. "Chiyo and Gaara are in no condition to be moved."

"Well they're not going to get any better here," Sasuke retorted.

"Maybe you should listen to Sakura," Lee said.

"No! Sasuke is right," Temari retorted. "We need to get back to Suna as soon as possible."

"Suna?" Asuma added. "Konoha is closer, we should go there."

"What! We have to get my brother back as soon as possible or there will be chaos."

The group broke out into a huge argument into what they should do next. Hinata sat quietly a though she was a shadow of her old self as Kurenai and Shino carefully bandaged up her hands. Kurenai saw that all this bickering was getting nowhere and decided to take things to into her own hands.

"SHUT UP!" She bellowed, her voice echoing against the crumbling walls. Everyone went silent. "Look we need to get there four to the hospital as soon as possible." She gestured to Naruto, Gaara, Hinata and Chiyo. She then looked at the toad Sennin.

"Jiraiya, get your toads to send messages to Tsunade and Suna. Tell Tsunade that we are going to need immediate medical attention on arrival." She then glanced at Gaara and Naruto. "Also add that Ino should stay on standby, we are going to need her help. Tell Suna that the Kazekage is safe and is being treated by the Hokage before he returns." Jiraiya saluted and got to work as everyone else gawped at Kurenai's firmness of the matter.

"Don't just stand there," she snapped. "Kiba, get Akamaru to carry Chiyo. Juugo, you carry the Kazekage." She then looked at the half unconscious Kakashi and sighed, "Gai, please help Kakashi. COME ON LETS GET MOVING!"

* * *

Choji grimaced at the smell of disinfectant that hit him as he entered Konoha hospital. He'd much preferred the smell of Yamanaka flower shop but Ino's mother said that Ino was busy working at this hospital. Considering he couldn't find anyone else he hoped that she was still there to talk to.

He and his father had only just returned from an intense training trip. It was a success. After finally mastering one of the clan's most secretive jutsus he and his father spent time training in a new taijutsu style that he never had learnt before. It was different from the other taijutsu forms that the clan had developed as it focused more on the offense, rather than the clan's infamous defensive stances. Choji had struggled at first but it wasn't long before he had mastered that as well.

There was one thing that seemed off though. A couple of days before they were due back, Choji woke up with a bad feeling. It was as if he knew something bad was afoot and his training started to suffer. However, it wasn't just him, his father also seemed a bit off, yet they persevered until they were due back.

Once Choji got back he immediately went to find Shikamaru, only to find that he had to go on an emergency mission, which was strange. Yet as he walked through Konoha he noticed that the village seemed unusually quiet. Well, he'd have to ask Ino what was going on.

Finally he made it to Ino's office to find the konoichi intently studying some neurophysiology books. The girl had progressed leaps and bounds in the last two years. Under the tutelage of Tsunade and her father she had become the most respected neurosurgeon, in the hospital. However, in general she still did not match up to Sakura, who was good all round.

"Hey Ino," he said as he entered her office. Ino looked up from her book in surprise but that wws quickly replaced with glee and she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Choji!" She exclaimed. "You're back."

"Yeah," he said. "Where is everyone?"

Ino froze and went back to her chair.

"There all on a mission, the Akatsuki have got Gaara."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, everyone has gone, that is except for us two," Ino scowled.

"Why didn't anyone contact me?"

"Well your father gave explicit instructions not to be disturbed, and Tsunade-sama didn't want any more to go. Considering that was just under half of her best shinobi going on one mission."

"I suppose," Choji replied. "But why are you still here?"

"Tsunade-sama had no choice but to let Sakura, and even Hinata go, so she asked be to stay behind and help her and Shizune with the hospital work."

Choji scowled and Ino sighed.

"To tell you the truth I didn't really want to go," Ino said. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I guess," Choji said. "At least I know what that weird feeling of dread was then."

"See," Ino smiled. "See there's always a bright side.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up until a knock at the door interrupted them. Shizune entered holding a note from Tsunade. She smiled at Choji as she gave the note to Ino.

"We've just had word from Jiraiya that they've saved the Kazekage and are on their way here. You've been requested by Jiraiya to be on standby for when they arrive," she said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it seems to have affected Lady Tsunade a lot. It should say in the note," Shizune added. "I daren't look myself." She waved them goodbye as she left the two on their own. Ino instantly opened the letter and froze.

"Maybe, it's a good thing we didn't go Choji," she said. "It seems that the whole squad is coming back with physiological problems."

Suddenly Choji wasn't so angry about not being left behind.

* * *

_Next time: Chaos at the Hospital._

**A/N: Not sure about this chapter. It seemed a bit … wooden to me. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
